


A Family Affair

by Taekook_4_lyfeeee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekook_4_lyfeeee/pseuds/Taekook_4_lyfeeee
Summary: Jungkook is an arrogant rich boy that only cares about himself. His whole world comes crashing down on him when he finds out that his family is being evicted from their home. They move in with some distant relatives and jungkook is forced to live the way he had to years ago before his family gained their wealth. Little does jungkook know that he would be moving in with the person he hates the most.





	1. Phonecall

It was 10:55pm and Jungkook was sitting at his desk staring into the oblivion that is his computer screen. He had been procrastinating on reviewing for his math exam tomorrow for approximately 3 hours now and was getting so bored he was thinking of actually doing work at this point. Jungkook is a senior in high school and never once has completed his homework at home. "Ehh I'll just get some dumb freshman to do it for me," Jungkook mumbled to himself as he shut his computer screen.

He decided to lie down and take a nap since he wasn't going to do anything productive with himself but he then heard some muffled voices from downstairs.

He slowly creaked open his door and snuck down the stairs into the kitchen to hear the conversation better. "What are we going to do Jae-Eun?There's nowhere for us to go! How are we supposed to protect our baby boy?" Jungkook's mother was sobbing into her husband's shirt as he held her close to him. "Shhh Mina everything is okay we just need to sleep on it and we'll figure something out in the morning." Jungkook's father sighed lightly as he comforts Mina, his eyes starting to tear up. As Jae-Eun helps Mina to their bedroom, he spots Jungkook lurking around the kitchen. Jungkook's father waves a hand towards Jungkook as if telling him not to  ask any questions at the moment. 

Just as Jungkook was about to head back upstairs to his bedroom he noticed that the telephone was on the kitchen floor. He picked it up and no one was on the other line. Why was the phone on the ground? And why was eomma crying? Jungkook knew he wouldn't get any answers tonight so he just went upstairs and slept the night away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Jungkook woke up quite late and was about to miss school as always so he hopped out of bed and threw on some semi-clean clothes. He didn't even bother brushing his teeth because he didn't have any time and he could just chew some gum anyways right? 

As he ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat he noticed his mother pacing in front of the couch that Jungkook's father was seated on. They both shot a look of worry at Jungkook simultaneously and he had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Jungkook.. come sit," Jae-Eun patted the spot next to him on the couch for Jungkook to join him.

"I'm gonna be late for school we can talk about this later," Jungkook said while rummaging through the fridge for something to satisfy his growling stomach.

"I wasn't asking son," 

"Neither was I appa," 

"JEON JUNGKOOK YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" 

Jungkook froze and slowly stepped towards the couch and didn't dare make eye contact with his father. 

His mother spoke first, "Honey, we have to tell you something. It's about the house." Jungkook's eyes gleamed and a smile plastered across his face. 

"We're finally moving out of this dump and getting a nicer house?! Hopefully this one will have an indoor pool as well because I'm tired of hosting all of my parties outside. It's getting really hot these days and I need to keep up my reputation as the best party planner there is in this crap town..." His parents looked at him with saddened faces.

"Or maybe we could get another summer home in Dubai. I was looking online and I saw a cozy little waterfront home that would be really cute for us. It only has ten bedrooms and eight baths, but I think we can try to make it fit-"

"No Jungkook. We're not buying a new house." Jungkook scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Well then what the hell is it?!" Mina was tearing up and stumbling over her own words. "Jeez eomma just spit out!" 

"W-we're being e-evicted!" Mina cried out as tears were flowing down her face. Jungkook could only stare in awe of what he just heard. 

"WHAT?!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE'RE THE WEALTHIEST PEOPLE IN THIS CITY!" Jungkook was furious with his parents.

"Not anymore son. We made some bad decisions with the people we chose to invest in and it backfired on us," Jae-Eun replied.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A REPUTATION TO PROTECT?! You promised me when we moved to this neighborhood that we wouldn't have to fight for survival anymore. You promised that we wouldn't have to work as slaves to the rich and powerful. That we would become the rich and powerful so we could remind every single one of them that we are no different. You can't even promise me that! I'm not going back to being lower class freaks. I'm not going back to doing work to get the things I want. I'm not losing all of my friends because you two were too stupid to lose all of our money!"

Mina couldn't stop crying at the harsh words her son was saying to her. 

"Oh stop crying Mina, it's not a good look for you," Jungkook spat out at his mother.

"Don't you dare speak to your eomma that way jungkook!" Jae-Eun replied back. "Both of you shut up and find a way to fix this!" Jungkook screamed at his parents as he marched up to his room and slammed the door causing the entire house to shake.

How could this happen? Jungkook thought, How could they be so dumb? His rage was rapidly growing and he had to let it out. His vision went blurry and he had no control over himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook suddenly woke up on the floor next to his bed and looked at his brand new Gucci wristwatch to check the time. It was 12:32pm and he just shook his head as he thought of school. Well I guess those losers will have to spend today without me blessing them with my presence. Jungkook winced in pain as he clenched his bloodied fist to try and stand up. His room was in complete disarray. His clothes were covering the floor beneath him, his laptop thrown out the window, and he noticed a large dent in the wall from his fist pounding into it over and over again like a punching bag. He just took one last glance and shrugged, The maids will clean it up later, and he hopped into his bed to continue sleeping.

==============================


	2. Silence

Tuesday  
It's been 3 days since Jungkook found out his family would be evicted.  After one day he just thought his parents were playing a sick prank on him, but his eomma's constant sobbing made him realize that they weren't kidding. 

He had been giving his parents the silent treatment and it was starting to get old. His parents usually put up with his disrespect for them, but this is just plain cruel.

Jungkook was laying in his bed scrolling through Twitter when he noticed a mysterious note slide under his door. He slowly walked over to it and unfolded it carefully.

Son,   
We haven't been entirely honest with you. It seems that we aren't being evicted at all...just you. We are sending you to military school to work on your behavior issues. Pack your bags, you ship out in the morning.   
With love, your Eomma and Appa

Jungkook's eyes widen in fear and disgust when he reads through the note. He quickly rips it apart and throws it on the ground as he stomps downstairs to scream at his parents for what they've done. "WHAT THE HELL?! I AM NOT GOING TO SOME DUMBASS BOARDING SCHOOL FOR KIDS WITH MENTAL PROBLEMS!"

"Finally he speaks," Jae-Eun says nonchalantly.  
"I'm not going!" Jungkook stomps his feet on the ground with a pouty face. "You're not going anywhere son. We just wrote that letter to get you to talk to us." 

"WHAT?! It was fake? So I'm not going to military school and we're not getting evicted?" Jungkook squealed in excitement at his words.

Jae-Eun frowned, "Jungkook, you're not going to military school, but we are still being evicted. Your Eomma and I just can't find the money to pay this month's rent for the house. I'm sorry son."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jungkook sat on the couch staring at the floor trying to think of something to do to fix this situation. Then an idea popped into his head, "What about my college money you were keeping in the bank?"

"Jungkook we can't use that money."

"Of course we can! Just for the next couple months rent so we can figure something out. It's not like I was gonna actually go to college anyways," Jungkook scoffed.

"No son, we really can't use it. Your Eomma and I put a block on the account so we can't access it until after you graduate next year."

"Well you really are trying to make me lose all respect for you aren't you? It's not like I had any in the first place," Jungkook mumbled to himself.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing you needed to hear."

"You better watch your mouth boy or I will send you to a military school!" Jae-Eun was having enough of Jungkook's rude remarks.

"This is all your fault! You had one job as a parent and that was to give me everything i desire in this world and you've failed. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jungkook knew he crossed the line when Jae-Eun stood up and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

 

Slap

 

Jungkook held his hand up to his hot cheek as the pain lingers on. "Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again! My job as a parent was to raise you to be a decent human being and you were right, I have failed. Now get the maids to start packing your things because we are leaving on Friday."

"Where are we going?" Jungkook wouldn't dare to look at his father's piercing gaze.

"We will be staying with some..... distant relatives," Jae-Eun spoke lowly in a monotone voice.

Jungkook turned away and ran up the stairs to get away from Jae-Eun as fast as possible. Jae-Eun would always threaten to knock some sense into Jungkook, but he didn't think that his father meant it literally. It must've worked because Jungkook was feeling guilt over yelling at Jae-Eun. He was always there when Jungkook needed someone to lift his spirits after long days at school. Like one day when Jungkook failed his math test because the nerd he pays to copy off of was covering most of his answers. Jungkook chuckled at the thought, then he realized something. I won't have anymore money to give these geeks to do my homework for me. He brushed off the thought and laid down to try and dream a way out of this nightmare that was going to be his life.

===============================


	3. Grand Entrance

Thursday 

"This is complete and utter bullshit," Jungkook was thinking out loud as he was playing with his handmade sushi his Eomma bought him for lunch. He was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with his friends Hoseok, Jimin, and Namjoon.

Jimin decided to speak up first, "Tell me about it. Now where am I going to steal- I mean borrow my alcohol from?" 

"I'm sure you'll find some place Chim," Jimin just rolled his eyes at Namjoon's comment.

"Guys come on what am I going to do? My maids haven't packed any of my shit and we leave tomorrow morning! I have to live in some dump from now on until my parents can get our money back and who knows when that will be? No servants no maids no fun!" Jungkook huffed while wallowing in self pity.

"Oh come on Kooks! Just try to take your mind off of it and find something else to distract you." Hoseok responded with a comforting pat on the back.

. . .

Then suddenly the double doors to the cafeteria burst open to reveal a tall, thin boy with ripped jeans and a white t-shirt strut into the room with a bandana tied around his light brown locks. 

Everyone in the room stared with widened eyes and began whispering to their neighbors about the boy.

The boy was disheartened at all of the attention he was getting but it was just another day in school for him. He walked straight to the lunch line and sat down at an unoccupied table by the window without taking his eyes off of the floor.

"Kim taehyung," Namjoon spoke, "What an asshole." 

"That bastard," Hoseok hissed as he was shooting daggers at the lonely boy.

"Faggot," Jimin's word choice caused the other boys to turn to him. 

"Jimin, you're gay too," Namjoon pointed out.

"Yeah but at least I don't try to rape guys while they're asleep," The older boys just nodded in agreement and continued eating their lunch. Jungkook froze and didn't dare look up from his food.

The younger decided that he wasn't hungry and got up to throw his sushi away when he instantly collided with another person. 

His eyes widened when he saw Taehyung hovering above him on the cafeteria floor. Jungkook hesitated for a second before pushing the older off and yelling at him in front of all of their classmates. "Get the hell off of me you rapist!" 

Jungkook stood up and looked at his shirt in disgust, "Are you freaking kidding me?! This is Gucci!" The older winced at the harsh tone in Jungkook's voice and mumbled out a half-hearted apology, "I-I'm s-sorry rich boy." "Whatever, Just go back to your trailer park and beat off to the sound of your victim's screams!" Taehyung stood up so he could be at eye-level with the younger, "Watch it, hypocrite," Taehyung spat at Jungkook and walked away with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jungkook wiped himself off and walked back to his friends at the table, "What was that? Why did he call you a hypocrite?" Hoseok asked curiously. "Nothing. He's just a smug bastard. I hate him." Jungkook eyed Taehyung as he walked out of the cafeteria. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful and Jungkook collapsed on his bed as soon as he arrived home. He knew something was up when he noticed half of his belongings weren't in his room anymore. Finally the maids actually did their job for once and started my packing. Jungkook shook his head and laid back down not even worrying about eating dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday

"Jungkook! Wake up it's time to leave!" The young boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with the feeling of dread washing over him. He knew that he was going to be miserable living with complete strangers for months.

He heard stomps coming up to his room and groaned as he shoved his head back into his pillow to procrastinate as much as he can. "Son? It's time to go now," Mina sat on her son's bed and ruffled his hair.

He slapped her hand away and she gasped at the sudden movement. He mumbled a "Whatever," and slowly followed his Eomma down the marble staircase.

He walked right out through the front door leaving it wide open for his parents to follow him. 

"Don't you want to take one last look to cherish the memories we've made in this house Jungkook?"

"No Appa. It will just made me want to hit you even more. Thanks again for ruining my life." Jungkook sat in the backseat of the car and slammed the door, causing his parents to sigh at his actions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was only about 15 minutes and when Jungkook saw what neighborhood they stopped in he could only stare with widened eyes.

Welcome to the Riverbend Trailer Park

"You've got to be kidding me," Jungkook stepped out of the car and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. His breaths started to quicken in pace and he started sweating.  All of a sudden the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the hard gravel in front of the trailer park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sweet boy! We have to call an ambulance right away!" Mina was frantically shaking her son hoping he would wake up.

"Oh Mina he's just being dramatic. I'm sure he will wake up any moment now," Jae-Eun sat back on a worn-out leather couch while placing a lit cigar between his teeth.

Mina continued to violently shake the boy below her until she saw his eyelids start to flutter open.

"Ahh my beautiful baby Jungkookie is okay!" Mina quickly locked her son into a tight hug and rocked him back and forth until he aggressively threw her off of him.

"Get off of me Eomma! Do you have any respect for yourself?" Mina lowered her head and sat on the below-average looking couch next to her husband.

Jungkook slowly rose from the ground and looked around the building they were in. The windows were dusty and barely transparent, there were rips all over the couch Jungkook's parents were sitting on, and the kitchen table was wobbly because a huge chunk was missing from one of its legs. "What the hell is this place?" Jungkook was more than confused at this point. 

"Oh come on son, you don't remember this place?" 

Then the memories began to flood his mind. He spent nearly half of his childhood in this home. How could he forget?

"Is this a joke?! Of all the places we could go to, you chose this one? I thought you said we were staying with distant relatives!" Jungkook turned away from his parents. He felt betrayed by them. Then he came face-to-face with a portrait of a thin pale boy with light brown hair. He shuddered at someone's hand on his shoulders.

"We know that the two of you had a falling out Jungkook, but they are family friends and they have graciously allowed us to stay with them for the time being," Jae-Eun tried comforting Jungkook, but it didn't do much good. 

After a few minutes of Jungkook staring at the ceiling he heard footsteps come in through the backdoor. 

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook turned towards the voice and noticed an older man with round glasses and a thinning hairline approach him with his arms wide. This man is definitely the opposite of what Jungkook wants to be like when he's 50. 

"It's so nice to see you again! How have you been? Are you doing well in school? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" 

Jungkook stared at the man in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but the man spoke first.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be bombarding you with so many questions. I haven't seen you in so long! You're very handsome and ooh look at those biceps!" 

Jungkook chuckled awkwardly at the comments. 

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten who I am?" Jungkook blinked his eyes as he tried to remember the man's name.

"It's me, Kim Jin-Soo. Jungkook I remember when you were just a young boy. You had such a wonderful smile like a cute little bunny. You brought so much joy to our household," Jin-Soo spoke with such a calming tone.

The rest of Jungkook's memories continued to poor into his mind as he remembered a time when he was six years young. 

He was upset because he fell off of his bike and Jin-Soo was holding him on the same worn-out couch Jae-Eun and Mina are sitting on right now. Jin-Soo consoled Jungkook and have him the strength he needed to get back on and try again. Jin-Soo was like a second father to Jungkook. He was always there through the good and the bad.

Jungkook hated the way he was back then. Vulnerable and weak. When his parents came into money he started working out more to change his image and it worked, although he gained a foul personality not long after.

After Jin-Soo finally broke their hug, Jungkook tried to act as if he wasn't fazed by it at all.

Jungkook began to look around the trailer home as he remembered the old days when he heard the front door open.

A slender boy with a white t-shirt and ripped jeans walked through the door.

"Jungkook you remember my son don't you?" Jin-Soo spoke calmly.

Jungkook's eyes widen as he finally realizes who the boy is.

 

 

Kim Taehyung.

 

You've got to be kidding me.

 

===============================


	4. Mess

Everyone was silent for a good 4 minutes before Taehyung spoke up without breaking eye contact with Jungkook, "Appa, what's he doing here?" Jungkook's face turned red. He was filled with anger.

"Remember when I told you last week that a family friend will be staying with us for a while? Well it's the Jeon family! Isn't that great? Now you and Jungkook can pick up right where you left off," Jin-Soo had an oddly sweet grin on his face.

"Screw this shit I'm going to live with mom then," Taehyung grabbed his backpack and opened the door to walk out when his Appa piped in, "Now son you know legally you can't do that." 

Taehyung knew his Appa was right, so he huffed then went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door obnoxiously.

"He's just being a little over dramatic," Jin-Soo apologized then sighed.

"Looks like they both can be quite overly dramatic," Jae-Eun's comment earned a glare from Jungkook then he spoke again to break the awkwardness, "Jungkook, you'll be staying in Taehyung's room for the duration of our stay here. Please mind your manners as we know this is difficult for you. It is difficult for us too son." 

"Difficult my ass," Jungkook mumbled to himself as he slowly walked to Taehyung's room.

Jungkook slowly creaked the door open and stopped when he heard Taehyung talking to someone, "I know Eomma, but please let me stay with you for a while. You don't know what this kid is like, he's a nightmare." 

Jungkook scoffed at those words and stomped in the room causing Taehyung to cut the phonecall short.

"Look I'm just as upset about this as you are. I'm the one that has to live in a trashy trailer with a psychotic rapi-" Jungkook's words were cut off when he felt one hand cover his mouth while another hand wrapped around his neck, slightly choking him.

Taehyung slammed him against the wall and spoke lowly, "No need to use that kind of language Kooks. It's not like anyone is going to hear you. Now listen, you're under my roof now and you're going to abide by my rules or I'll tell everyone that you have to live in a trailer with a so-called rapist. Or better yet, maybe I'll tell everyone the truth about what happened that night. It might stir up some drama don't you think?" Taehyung's eyes were dark and he held a maniacal smirk on his face for a while. 

Jungkook was going to speak up, but Taehyung's hand squeezing his neck was cutting off most of his air supply. 

Taehyung looked down at Jungkook's wrist, "Nice watch," Taehyung released his hold on Jungkook and he gasped for air. 

"It's Gucci," Jungkook replied coldly.

Taehyung pulled Jungkook into a chokehold and snatched the watch from his arm and snapped it onto his own wrist.

"It's mine now."

Jungkook took a seat on Taehyung's bed, the room felt hot-boxed with awkwardness and he couldn't take it.

"Soooooooo" Jungkook tried to ease the silence.

"What?" Taehyung snapped his head with annoyance in his tone.

"Your room still looks the same."

Taehyung sighed, "Yeah, I don't have much desire to change anything."

Jungkook noticed a picture frame face down on a bookshelf on the other side of the room. He was curious so he walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of a young boy tall and slender wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans with a bandana wrapped around his hair. 

The boy had his arm wrapped around something or someone, but the picture was cut in half, so it remained a mystery to Jungkook. 

The young boy in the picture was wearing a red bracelet that had the word ALWAYS engraved on it. Jungkook moves to put the picture frame back on the bookshelf when he noticed that same bracelet sitting on the shelf covered in dust. 

It looked oddly familiar to him, but he just shrugged it off and walked back over to Taehyung.

"So where am I sleeping?" 

"Well you're definitely not sleeping in my bed," Taehyung retorted quickly.

"W-what? E-eww that w-would b-be gross," Jungkook became flustered and his face turned deep red.

Taehyung stood up and rummaged through his closet. He soon pulled out some blankets and a pillow and threw them at Jungkook.

"Hey watch it! I just got my hair done," Jungkook tried fixing his hair quickly.

"Get over it princess, now go to sleep."

"Y-you want me to sleep on the floor?!" Jungkook asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well where else dumbass?" Jungkook huffed and threw the blankets on the floor while repeating the words 'Ew' and 'Gross' over and over again.

"Will you please shut the hell up and go to sleep already?"

"I know this is too difficult for you to understand, but I've never had to sleep on the dirty ass floor before," Jungkook sat up to look at Taehyung who was comfortable on his queen size mattress.

"Probably because your parents felt bad for dropping you on the ground too many times as a baby," Taehyung chuckled and turned off the light.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday

Jungkook walked into school early to meet up with Hoseok in the locker room before class started.

"Hey Kooks, how's the new living arrangement going?"

Jungkook was a mess. 

His hair wouldn't lie flat, he had bags under his eyes because of a lack of sleep, and his posture was screwed up from sleeping on the floor.

"How do you think it's going Hoseok? I have to sleep on the floor of a rapist's trailer. You have to live with him too. How do you get through it?" 

"Well ever since his mom married my dad he's only stayed with us every other weekend, but he usually just sits in his room all day in the dark. He's a psycho dude." Hoseok and Jungkook heard the first bell ring and went straight to class.

"Hey Hobi. Can you not tell anyone that I have to live with Taehyung? It's really embarrassing." Jungkook's big doe eyes could always get Hoseok to do whatever he wanted.

"Yeah no problem Kooks, I wouldn't want anyone to know either."

"Want anyone to know what?" Jimin and Namjoon walked up to the others feeling a suspicious air around them.

"T-that Jungkook got rejected by a girl last night," Hoseok quickly spoke. Namjoon and Jimin nodded their heads and snickered to eachother.

"Y-yeah we went out to a club last night and Jungkook was grinding on this chick and she threw her drink at him. It was hilarious," Jungkook backhanded Hoseok on the head and agreed with the story.

"Yo Kook, what happened to your wristwatch?" Namjoon observed. 

"Oh umm, t-the girl from the club. She stole it after she threw her drink at me!" Jungkook smiled, satisfied with the lie he was telling.

"Damn Kooks, you always go for the bimbos. Maybe you should let someone else choose who you screw," Jimin chuckled.

Jungkook thought about it, "You do have a point Chim."

Jimin looked surprised at Jungkook's comment, "I was just joking Kooks, you're probably just hitting a rough patch in your sex life at the moment." 

"I guess you could call it that," Jungkook knew exactly what it was that was killing his game lately, but he would never admit it to anyone.

 

===============================


	5. Kidding

"Soooooo how's the new living arrangement going Kooks?" Jimin was eyeing Jungkook up and down.

Jungkook smacked Jimin in the side of his head and huffed, "It sucks. Have you seen me? I'm a mess!"

"Damn, how bad is it? Like... how many bedrooms?" Namjoon spoke softly.

"Uhh t-three."

Namjoon and Jimin's eyes widened and jaws dropped at Jungkook's reply.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"Oh my God what a nightmare! No wonder you're a mess. How do you get through it?" Jimin asked while Namjoon stared blankly.

Jungkook chuckled lightly, "I'm just kidding you guys. The place has got at least 10 rooms and I have the entire second floor to myself." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck and noticed Hoseok eyeing him.

Namjoon's shoulders shrunk in relief, "Oh gosh Kooks you had me worried there for a second. But why do you look like shit?" 

"I-uhh didn't get a chance to get back home after the party last night," Beads of sweat started to form on Jungkook's forehead.

He noticed Taehyung walking to his usual table near the window. He was flashing Jungkook's Gucci watch on his tan wrist.

Jungkook caught Taehyung's eye and he looked Jungkook up and down and smirked slightly.

Taehyung stood up from his table and walked over to the younger's table. One wrong move and Jungkook ended up with cafeteria spaghetti on his head. 

His face turned tomato red and it looked like flames were about to burst out of his mouth at any moment.

Taehyung tried his best not to cackle at the sight in front of him and shrugged, "Sorry I tripped over air again." 

"You piece of shit psych-" Jungkook was about to unleash hell on the older, but stopped when he felt a finger press against his lips.

"Tsk tsk. Remember what we talked about yesterday kiddo? I doubt you want everyone to find out about what happened that night, so I suggest you shut your mouth and clean up this mess you've made," Taehyung whispered.

Jungkook stood with his jaw wide open as Taehyung walked away without turning back. 

He shamelessly bent down and picked up the spilled spaghetti then ran to the bathroom to try and clean himself up.

Jungkook looked at himself in the mirror and he could only shake his head in disgust.

"I can't believe that bastard actually just made me do that in front of the entire school! Oh he's gonna get it!" Jungkook mumbled to himself while pacing around the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should've seen his face Yoongi, it was priceless," Taehyung couldn't stop laughing as he recalled the day's earlier events to his older friend.

"Wow I haven't seen you smile once since I met you last year. You must really hate this kid," Yoongi snickered.

"Ehh, something like that I guess-," Taehyung shrugged and looked at the ground.

"-he's just so entitled and he always has this smug look on his face that you just want to smack him in front of everyone so he'll understand what it feels like to be pushed around all the time like me for almost my whole life-"

"Okay okay I get it Tae. Why does he get you so worked up?" Taehyung's breathing began to slow down as Yoongi calmed him.

"He-he's the one that spread the rumors." Yoongi's eyes widened in anger.

"But the part that no one knows is that he was the one that did it, not me. He just reversed the roles and told everyone he knew that it was me," Taehyung let out a small sob.

Yoongi stood up from his seat, "I'm going to slap the shit out of that little twink until he can't spell the word 'rapist'." 

Yoongi has some anger issues. He and Taehyung met at a party about a year ago. They were both very drunk and they bumped into eachother, which ended up with them getting into a fist fight and passing out on a stranger's couch. 

Yoongi is the same age as Taehyung, but he was suspended from school for pushing a freshman down the stairs.

The two boys continued to walk silently back to Taehyung's trailer until Yoongi spoke, "Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

"Nah, I don't want my new houseguests asking questions," Tae replied.

"Tae, if you even feel the slightest bit of temptation, please call me okay?" Yoongi put his hand on the small of  Taehyung's back.

"Of course Yoongles. You don't need to worry. I'll be there next week, I promise." Taehyung flashed his boxy smile and waved goodbye to his friend while entering his trailer.

Taehyung walked straight to his bedroom and realized he was alone, so he decided to take a quick nap before dinner the others arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook sat in Hoseok's game room playing mortal kombat.

Jungkook and Jimin were playing an intense last round and Jimin ended up winning.

"YESSSSS! Suck on that loser!" Jimin stood up proudly rubbing his win in Jungkook's face.

"How did that even happen? D'vorah almost never wins against Sub-zero." Namjoon stared at the game controller confused. 

"I don't know I guess I'm off my game a bit." Jungkook shook his head and threw the controller on the floor.

"What do you mean Kook?" Jimin and Namjoon both looked at the youngest.

"T-that he's probably just tired from the party last night, that's all. Right Jungkook?" Hoseok voiced out trying to help out his best friend.

"Yeah yeah that's totally it guys. Just tired." Jungkook felt his heart beat start to quicken its pace when he noticed the boys were a bit unsure about Jungkook's excuse.

"Hey did you guys see psycho boy's new wristwatch he was showing off today?" Jimin asked the others.

"Yeah he looked like more of a dumb little bitch than he usually does." Hoseok replies and everyone laughed. 

"It's definitely a fake. He lives in a trailer park, where is he going to get the money for a normal watch? Especially Gucci?" Namjoon said.

"Or perhaps he stole it? I-I mean we all know what he's capable of. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a thief as well as a rapist," Jungkook retorted quickly.

"Yeah you're probably right Kook. Good thing my parents have a security system in the house to keep out freaks like Kim Taehyung," Namjoon chuckled as the other boys nodded their heads and snickered.

The boys shrugged and went back to fighting eachother to the death, in the game of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook didn't make it back home from Hoseok's until almost midnight, but his absence went unnoticed by the others in the household.

He walked into his and Taehyung's shared bedroom and heard water running from the shower.

Jungkook put on his headphones and watched a Shane Dawson conspiracy video to pass the time.

10 minutes later Jungkook didn't hear the water stop and was greeted by Taehyung wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

He threw his headphones off and stared blankly at the man in front of him. 

Taehyung had honey tinted skin that was sculpted beautifully with his abs and biceps. His v-line was so deep you couldn't see where it ended. 

"Hey I think you've got a little bit of drool on the side of your face Kooks," Taehyung snickered as he noticed the younger staring at him.

"Shut up penis breath," Jungkook blushes and wipes the corner of his mouth.

Jungkook noticed a small marking on Taehyung's left arm that looked like a circle with a triangle inside of it.

"What's that on your arm?" Jungkook asked the older.

"Oh it's a tattoo of the AA symbol." Taehyung said coldly and turned around to grab a shirt from his dresser. 

"What's AA?"

"Alcoholics Anonymous," Taehyung muttered and looked at the floor.

"Oh," the younger blurted out.

"I'll actually be 10 months sober next week."

"Wow congrats. I didn't know you had a problem," Jungkook was a bit confused.

"Have. Just because I've been clean for a while now doesn't mean I won't ever go down that road again. Almost 80% of alcoholics relapse within their first 2 years of sobriety. I will always have a problem Jungkook," Taehyung snapped.

"Oh," Jungkook repeated.

"Quit staring at me dick sucker," Taehyung spat out.

"Look who's talking," Jungkook retorted.

"At least I'm honest with myself about who I am," Taehyung muttered to himself.

Jungkook's eyes widened as he snapped his head towards the older, "What the hell did you just say to me?!" 

"You heard me bitch," Taehyung stepped closer to Jungkook. The younger's eyes darkened and his face turned tomato red.

"Shut up asshole."

"No you shut up rich kid."

"You're just jealous."

Taehyung's face was centimeters from the younger's.

"Why would I be jealous of a little twink like you?"

"Go to hell faggot!" Jungkook screamed from the top of his lungs until he felt the air being knocked out of him.

Taehyung punched the younger in the stomach causing him to fly across the room and land into the bookshelf across from Taehyung's bed.

Taehyung turned to look at Jungkook with darkened eyes, "Don't you ever use that word around me or I'll kick the living shit out of you." Taehyung turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep while Jungkook just stared blankly in awe at what just happened.

==============================


	6. Alarm

The next morning, Jungkook slowly woke up to the sound of Taehyung's school alarm. Jungkook sat up and looked over at Taehyung.

Is he seriously sleeping through his alarm? Jungkook thought then stood up to turn off the blaring sound, but fell to the ground when he felt a shooting pain in his neck and stomach.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal a throbbing black bruise the size of a fist on his abs. He touched it with his finger and hissed loudly at the pain he felt. 

The alarm was still ringing so Jungkook decided to crawl towards Taehyung's bedside table to end the sound.

"How is he sleeping through all of this?" Jungkook mumbled softly to himself. 

When he reached Taehyung's bed, he latched onto the bedsheet as he stood on his knees to turn off the alarm.

Taehyung's eyes fluttered open and noticed a hand pulling on his boxers. His eyes widened when he noticed Jungkook towering over his bed to turn off his school alarm.

The older flinched slightly and his face went pale at the sight of another man's hand so close to his "friend".

Jungkook sighed in relief when the sound stopped, then gasped loudly when he realized that he wasn't holding onto a bedsheet.

Taehyung's eyes widened and swiftly pulled away from the younger's touch.

"Get the hell off of me you pervert!" Taehyung yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to I just n-needed to turn off y-your alarm because you weren't waking up," Jungkook responded.

"So why was your hand on my dick then?"

"I needed support," Jungkook said.

"Oh my god you're disgusting," Taehyung sneered and covered himself in the sheets, feeling violated.

"No not like that. Ughh my legs are a little sore, so I had to crawl over and grab onto your bedsheet so I could pull myself up to turn off the sound. I didn't know it was your underwear geez," Jungkook replied.

"Oh. For a second there I thought you were trying to repeat history," Taehyung snickered to himself. Jungkook's whole demeanor turned dark as he glared at Taehyung.

"Don't you ever mention that incident again," The younger articulated softly. His ears and face turned dark red and his hands were shaking.

"Whoa Kook calm down it was just a joke," Taehyung stared with wide eyes.

"I can't have scum like you running your mouth while I have a reputation to protect."

"A reputation that you wouldn't even have if I told anyone the truth. You're just a spoiled little bitch that left me and my father in the dirt while you were living in luxury," Taehyung scoffed.

Jungkook opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a knock on Taehyung's door. 

Jin-Soo appeared and he had a look of confusion on his face, "What is going on here? There's no need to be screaming in a place with such thin walls." 

"Sorry Appa, we'll quiet down," Taehyung replied.

"What happened to you boys? Just a few years ago you were both inseparable. I was practically a second father to you Kook," Jin-Soo patted Jungkook's shoulder.

"People change I guess," Jungkook spoke.

"Or maybe over time people's true colors are revealed," Taehyung blurted out while shooting a glare at Jungkook.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jungkook rose his voice.

"It means you were a prick back then and you're a prick now, so stop acting all high and mighty when you're living under my roof," Taehyung spat at the younger.

"Actually he's living under my roof, and as my guest he can do as he pleases, so be kind to him son," Jin-Soo stated then exited the room.

A smirk settled on Jungkook's face as he snickered at Taehyung.

Taehyung kept a straight face and opened the door to leave. "Where are you going?" Jungkook asked.

"Anywhere away from you," Taehyung slammed the door and walked out, leaving Jungkook disheartened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung walked up to a cozy little house with a beautiful garden outside and knocked on the door aggressively.

The door opened to reveal a short, black-haired boy that looks like he just woke up from a nap.

"Hey Tae-"

"Ughh he's such a douche!" Taehyung yelled and stomped into the house.

"Well hello to you too," the older male mumbled.

"I don't know if I can live with him any more Yoongi, he's such a nightmare to be around. Can I just stay with you for a while?" Taehyung sat on the couch with his legs propped up in front of the television.

"Well my parents are in town and they're taking up the spare room, sorry man. But I don't get it, weren't you guys like best friends when you were younger? Why can't you get along now?" Yoongi asked the younger.

"Because he's a little bitch that can't admit to himself what he really wants, and he kind of told everyone he knows that I'm a 'psychotic rapist,' so I don't think we'll be having any slumber parties anytime soon," Taehyung spoke nonchalantly.

"Maybe you should give him another chance. He was just naive back then," The older said. Taehyung stood up and walked towards Yoongi.

"Why are you pushing this? I owe him absolutely nothing," Taehyung began to get irritated with the older.

"I'm not saying you owe him anything, but amending your friendship could make you happier." 

"It looks like you're the one being naive now. I don't even know why I came. See you in a few days," Taehyung stepped out and slammed the door.

Taehyung sighed and walked toward the only other home he ever knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After walking through about 2 miles of a park, he found himself on the doorstep of a gigantic brown mansion. He knocked thrice and was quickly greeted by a short black-haired lady in a white uniform.

"Oh Mr. Tae, please come in. I will inform your mother of your arrival."

"Thank you so much Ha-Eun," Taehyung helped himself into the living room and was greeted by some familiar faces.

"Well well, look what we have here. My trailer park trash of a step brother. Hope you boys are up to date with your shots, who knows what kind of diseases he could be carrying," Hoseok articulated towards Jimin and Namjoon, who were sitting in the couch behind him snickering.

"I guess you guys might want to get tested for kissing Hoseok's ass all the time, I don't think you want to retract herpes do you?" Taehyung spoke and went upstairs to his room, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"You have herpes?!" Jimin asked in shock.

"The test was inaccurate okay? I'm clean, 100%," Hoseok huffed and crossed his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung entered his room and fell on his bed staring at the ceiling. His room was so bare you wouldn't even think someone actually used it at all. 

The walls were colored dark chocolate brown with nothing covering them. Other than his king-sized bed, the only other object in the room was a small empty bookshelf. 

His windows were covered by dark curtains that forced any wandering light to stay outside.

The room lacked personality, but Taehyung never had people over to his Eomma's house so he didn't see a reason to try to impress anyone. 

Taehyung heard a knock on the door and a blonde woman entered, "Hi honey, are you okay?"

"Yes Eomma I'm fine. Can I stay here for the night? I just need some time to myself," Taehyung hugged his mother tightly.

"Of course you can Taehyungie, but are you sure everything is okay? You're not drinking again are you?" His mother asked looking concerned.

"No Eomma I'm not drinking. I just missed seeing you, that's all," Taehyung replied. His mother nodded and left the room.

Taehyung sighed lightly and fell onto his bed again, drifting off to sleep.

==============================


	7. Step Brothers

______________________________________

_Flashback_

_*ring*_

_Taehyung sat up in his bed and picked up his phone. He squealed in delight when he noticed who was calling him._

_"Jinnieeeeeee! How are you? How's Europe?"_

_"It's great Tae! It's pretty boring on this train and i wanted to call before school started. So how was your night?" Jin asked._

_"It was pretty good. Jungkook came over and we played Mortal Kombat X for like 3 hours straight as usual. He was going to sleep over, but something weird happened and he rushed out before we got the chance to talk about it," Taehyung frowned._

_"Oh man what happened? Did it have something to do with his new dickhead friends?" Jin growled into the phone._

_"No his other friends didn't have anything to do with it. I think it'll be better if I tell you in person."_

_"So you're not going to tell me? Such a tease Kim Taehyung," Jin chuckled._

_"I'll tell you when you come back next week okay?"_

_"I guess it'll have to do. Ta ta for now friend!"_

_"Byeeeee!" Taehyung smiled and ended the phonecall._

_He noticed the time and hurriedly grabbed his bag and rushed out the door to school._

_He walked into his first period right as the bell rang. "Oof that was close," Taehyung muttered to himself while getting out his pencil to take notes._

_As he turned around to put his bag behind him, he noticed some girls in the back staring at him and whispering to eachother._

_Taehyung brushes it off, 'It's probably because I'm all sweaty and almost walked into class late.'_

_The next 2 class periods were the same. Kids couldn't stop staring and whispering about Taehyung and he didn't know what was going on, but he tried his best to ignore it._

_Finally lunch came around and Taehyung was excited to see Jungkook because he was his only friend at school since Jin was in Europe for the week._

_He walked in and he immediately felt eyes on him from the entire cafeteria. Low whispers followed as he slowly walked to his normal table next to Jungkook._

_Jimin glared at Taehyung and gave Jungkook a nod._

_Jungkook turned to Taehyung and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head._

_"W-what's up Kook?" Taehyung looked at the younger confused._

_"N-nothing Tae," Jungkook looked away. Taehyung put his hand on the younger's back, but he flinched as soon as he felt Taehyung's touch._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME! Get away from me yo-you rapist!" Jungkook stood up and screamed._

_Taehyung rushed towards the younger, "Whoa Kook, what are you talking about? Is this about last night? I told you I'm not mad-"Taehyung went to touch Jungkook again, but he dodged it._

_"S-stay away from me freak! I never want to see you again! You're a sick psychopath!" Jungkook pushes Taehyung into the ground and walked to another table to which Jimin and Namjoon followed._

_Taehyung sat there for a second in shock at what had just happened, tears threatening to pour out. He ran out to the bathroom as fast as he could to get away from everyone._

_He locked the door and looked into the mirror. The longer he looked at himself the more confused he became._

_Suddenly tears began streaming down his face and they wouldn't stop because in that moment he knew that he had lost his best friend, and he doesn't even know why._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Days had passed and the rumors were still being spread throughout the school, but Taehyung learned to act as if he were the only student in the school. He ignored the constant comments he would get, and tried to move on with himself, but sometimes you have to let it all out._

_Taehyung was sitting at his new lunch table with Jin eating a cherry peacefully when a tall obnoxious boy walked up to him._

_"Kim Taehyung everyone, hey if you're ever wondering what it's like to be a failed abortion, he's your guy!" Hoseok yelled to the lunchroom crowd which caused Taehyung to get on his feet in anger._

_"Shut the hell up Hoe-Suck, you don't know shit," Taehyung was inches away from Hoseok practically growling at him._

_Hoseok's dark demeanor didn't change, "What? Because you've raped someone now you think you're all tough? Think you can fight me? I bet I could knock you out before you can even say the word rape-" Hoseok's breath escaped him as Taehyung's fist collided with his jaw, causing his bottom lip to bleed._

_"Weak ass bitch. Can't even take one punch," Taehyung snickered and walked back to his table, acting like nothing even happened._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The next day,Taehyung found himself sitting in the main office with his mother, and Hoseok sitting with his father on the other side of the room._

_Hoseok has a gigantic bruise that led from his jaw to his cheek. His lips swollen and red, which made Taehyung smirk at the damage he'd done to the obnoxious boy._

_The principal soon came out of his office, "Mrs. Kim and Mr. Jung, would you please come in. The boys can stay in here if that's okay," Ji-Yeon and Hoseok's father nodded and walked into the office leaving the two boys alone in the waiting room._

_Taehyung got bored easily, so he began tapping the wooden chair with his finger and it started to irritate the older._

_"Knock it off, would you?" Hoseok snapped._

_Taehyung turned his head to look straight at Hoseok and began to tap the chair louder than before._

_"Hey! I know you heard me dumbass so stop," Hoseok's tone became unstable._

_"Why should I?" Taehyung asked._

_"Because I said so dammit! I'm at the very top of the social class here and you're dead last, so have some respect," Hoseok tensed his shoulders._

_Taehyung laughed at that, "I believe that respect must be earned, I don't owe you anything," Hoseok glared at the younger then looked away._

_Taehyung stood up and walked to the secretary's desk, "May I use the restroom please?"_

_"Yes of course, but be quick."_

_Taehyung smirked and ran out of the room as quick as he could and headed towards the closest bathroom._

_He opened the door and saw Jungkook standing in front of the mirror, conflict coursing through his face._

_"Jungkook?" Taehyung stepped forward._

_Jungkook looked over and quickly glanced away when he realized who called him, "Oh...hey."_

_"What is going on? I don't get it. Like the other night everything was fine then you-" Taehyung was quickly cut off._

_"I'm going to stop you right there-" Jungkook took stepped towards the older. "-it took me a while to realize who you truly are inside, and I can't be around you anymore. C-consider this the end of our f-friendship. Just leave me alone from now on," Jungkook quickly bumped Taehyung's shoulder and ran out of the bathroom leaving Taehyung alone in a state of shock and confusion._

_"But nothing even happened..." Taehyung whispered to himself and began crying in the bathroom alone._

_After he got himself cleaned up, he hurried back to the main office and saw his mother laughing with Hoseok's father._

_"What happened Eomma?" Taehyung walked up to his mother._

_"You both got off with a warning with a little help from In-Jung's genius negotiation skills,"Ji-Yeon couldn't take her eyes off of In-Jung._

_"Well I'm afraid we must get going. I have an important business meeting with some potential clients in a few hours. It was a pleasure meeting you Ji-Yeon," In-Jung held the woman's arm for quite a while._

_"The pleasure was all mine," Taehyung and Hoseok noticed their parents flirting and quickly separated them. Hoseok and In-Jung left the school in a hurry._

_"What was that all about Eomma?"Taehyung eyed his mother._

_"What are you talking about son?" Ji-Yeon tried to play dumb, but it wasn't working._

_"Ughh never mind," Taehyung sighed and put his headphones on as they entered the car._

_Ji-Yeon's whole demeanor changed, "Hey-" she grabbed his headphones and threw them on the floor of the car, "- I am still your mother and you should treat me with respect young man! Just because the school didn't give you any punishment doesn't mean you don't deserve one," Taehyung looked down and nodded._

_He knew she was right, but watching her flirt with Hoseok's father enraged him._

_"You are grounded for the next week. No parties, no fights. Just you and your room," Ji-Yeon's voice was steady and calm._

_"Well it's not like I have any friends to hang out with anyway," Taehyung mumbled in self-pity._

_"Honey what are you talking about? You have friends. What about Jin and Jungkook?"_

_Taehyung sighed, "Yeah I guess I do have Jin."_

_"Is that what this is about? Are you and Jungkook hitting a rough patch?"_

_"More like a black hole. We're no longer friends," Taehyung's voice was filled with remorse._

_"Oh no! What happened?"_

_"I don't know Eomma, can you please just drop it?" Taehyung snapped._

_Ji-Yeon sighed and continued to drive home in silence._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_After Taehyung's week of grounding was over, he called Jin to come over as soon as he could._

_They were both sitting in Taehyung's bedroom at his mother's apartment talking about random school stuff._

_"- and then she threw up on his shoe!" Jin and Taehyung laughed hysterically as Jin recalled his experiences at one of Jungkook's parties last night._

_"That's the least Hoseok deserves for being such a pervert."_

_Taehyung continued "So..... did you see anyone else that I might know? Maybe the guy that hosted the party?"_

_"If you're asking about Jungkook, yes I did see him, but he avoided me as always," Jin sighed and Taehyung felt guilty._

_"I'm sorry Jin, the drama between him and I shouldn't have anything to do with you."_

_"It's okay Tae, you were always closer with him than I was. It's just upsetting that you're friendship was ruined by something so silly."_

_Both boys were interrupted by a knock on Taehyung's door._

_Ji-Yeon came in wearing a beautiful red dress and makeup, "Hello boys. I just wanted to let you know I will be out tonight. I've got a date!"_

_Taehyung and Jin smiled "Really? That's great Eomma, who with?"_

_Ji-Yeon hesitated for a second, "With In-Jung. Hoseok's father," She smiled and left the room._

_Taehyung's smile quickly turned into a frown and his face became red, letting anger take over him._

_"WHAT?! She can't go out with him! He's a rich businessman with an obnoxiously perverted son! I think I'm gonna throw up," Taehyung stood up and made gagging noises which made Jin chuckle._

_"It's just one date Taehyung, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just be happy that she's having fun."_

_"You're right Jin, it probably won't last," Taehyung smiled and laughed with his friend._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_1 year later_

_"You may now kiss the bride," The minister spoke to In-Jung as he stared at Ji-Yeon, his new wife._

_Taehyung and Jin were sitting together in the front row, "So much for breaking up,"Taehyung whispered to Jin as he leaned over to stare at his new step brother and ex best friend in the row to their left._

_"Now I can never get away from them. Why does this shit always happen to me?" Taehyung wallowed in self-pity._

_"Tae, I know you're upset, believe me I would be too, but today is not about you. Please just act happy for your mother." Taehyung turned to look at his mother and saw the delight splayed across her face and he knew that she was truly happy with In-Jung._

Which is why he could never tell her how unhappy he was.

=========================


	8. “Friends”

Taehyung woke up an hour earlier than usual so he could quickly get ready so he wouldn't have to deal with Hoseok before school started.

He hurried out of the house and walked to the nearby park for some much needed relaxation before his day of being ridiculed began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook was awakened by muffled shouts in the kitchen.

He groaned and took a shower before going out to investigate the noises.

"Face it Jae-Eun, this is a complete disaster! He doesn't even speak to us!" 

"Mina, he barely spoke to us even before the eviction. It's just normal teenager stuff."

"I'm just worried things are going to go downhill. Jungkook is obviously uncomfortable here," Mina began to shed tears.

"Honey, we have no where else to go. Jin-Soo was gracious enough to allow us to stay here until we can get back on our feet," Jae-Eun tried to reason with his wife.

Nina's tears kept pouring out, "I-I know, but we know that he and Taehyung had a falling out. It seems cruel to make them live together for a while." 

"They are not children Mina. They can deal with this living arrangement however they please. We are not cruel for giving our son a roof to sleep under every night," Jae-Eun held Mina in his arms.

Jungkook walked into the kitchen making his parents aware he was listening in on their conversation.

"You two should be much quieter now that the walls are thinner here," Jungkook smirked and sat on the couch.

Mina ran to the couch and hugged her son tightly while sobbing into his shirt.

He threw his Eomma off of him and spoke, "Get a hold of yourself Mina. You're not wrong though. It's very cruel of the both of you to force me to live here with the one person I truly hate. Not only that, but I have to sleep on the nasty ass floor because you two can't keep a job." 

Jae-Eun took a step towards Jungkook.

" You will not speak to us like that son. You will treat us with respect or I will throw you out on the streets."

Jungkook stood level with his father.

"You would never. You don't have the balls to send your one and only son out by himself in this dangerous world. You can threaten all you want, but I know you'll never do shit," Jungkook spat at his father and walked out to head to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung entered the school and felt the usual eyes fall on him instantly. He walked straight to his locker and was met with a regular occurrence. His locker had been spray-painted with words like 'psycho', 'inhuman', and the obvious 'rapist.' 

He sighed and opened his locker which was filled with cleaning supplies because he was getting tired of alerting the janitor to clean it.

He grabbed a rag and began to scrub aggressively to leave no trace of the harsh insults.

Taehyung put the cleaning supplies back in his locker and closed it. Before he could turn around, Namjoon came up from behind Taehyung and smashed his head into the locker. 

The younger yelped and fell to the ground in shock and pain. 

Namjoon just laughed and walked away nonchalantly.

"Jin i wish you were here," Taehyung groaned to himself and stood up to pretend like nothing happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an uneventful school day, both Jungkook and Taehyung returned to their shared home.

Taehyung was sitting in his bed listening to music while Jungkook was bored playing on his phone.

Jungkook sighed.

He stood up and walked towards Taehyung's bookshelf to take a look at the photo he noticed a few days ago.

He looked closely at the young boys in the picture.

Jungkook was having a hard time deciphering who the other person with Taehyung was, but he looked too familiar.

Jungkook lost his train of thought and accidentally dropped the picture frame on Taehyung's hard tile floor.

It shattered.

Taehyung jolted out of his bed and ran over to the scene. His eyes went black and he was shooting daggers at Jungkook.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you touching my things?" Taehyung growled.

"I-I'm sorry. This just looks so familiar and I lost concentration," Jungkook apologized.

"It should look familiar Jungkook. You took that picture."

"What?" Jungkook looked confused.

"How do you not remember?" Taehyung was genuinely hurt by Jungkook's reaction.

Jungkook thought for a second, then it finally hit him.

"Jin! Of course, how could I forget? How's he doing by the way? I haven't seen him in a while."

Taehyung froze. His shoulders sunk, and he looked at the younger.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Taehyung sighed.

"Jin died about a year and a half ago. He had a rare glioblastoma a-and he didn't make it," Jungkook began to tear up at those words.

"W-what? He's gone? And you didn't tell me?!" Jungkook was filled with sadness and anger.

"Don't you think I tried? It's not like I can just walk up to you in the middle of the cafeteria and start up a conversation with you. Hell, if I so much as stole a glance at you your little friends would threaten me," Taehyung rose his voice at the younger.

"Well you should've tried harder! He was my friend!" Jungkook yelled.

"Friend? Is that what you call him? When the rumors about me began to spread you didn't just lose my friendship, you lost Jin's too. You never once spoke to him after the incident and he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Don't you dare call him a friend because that's bullshit and you know it!" Taehyung was fuming.

"You know what? I never told him the truth about why we stopped being friends. He just assumed that we grew apart and that we could fix it. His last few weeks in the hospital he asked to see you everyday. I told him that you and i were on better terms and that you would visit him soon, but you never showed up. He died believing a lie, and it's all your fault," Taehyung was in tears.

"My fault?! You're the one that lied to him! You're the one that didn't tell me he had cancer!" Jungkook shouted.

Taehyung slowly turned his head and locked eyes with the younger, "You are the one that started all of this.  You told everyone at school that I raped you in your sleep! You didn't even talk to me about it either. You ruined my life Jungkook. Everyday for the past 2 years I've had to live with people wishing death upon me and trying to send me to jail for something that I didn't even do! You are a sick, disgusting human being and I am tired of your shit," Tears began to stream down Taehyung's face. His body was shaking and he ran to the bathroom to get away from the younger.

Jungkook looked down at the shattered glass all around him and shook his head.

"All of that for a damn picture frame?" Jungkook sighed and went to sleep.


	9. AA

So last night was pretty eventful.

Taehyung ran into the bathroom after his and Jungkook's argument and stayed in there for a while, so Jungkook gave up on waiting and went to sleep.

Jungkook woke up and noticed that Taehyung's bed was neat and the bathroom door was still closed.

"He must've fallen asleep in there," Jungkook mumbled to himself.

He yawned and went to his closet to get dressed for school. He was skimming through his T-shirt's when he suddenly jumped back startled at the sound of glass shattering. 

He ran towards the bathroom and started banging on it "Taehyung?! Taehyung are you okay in there?!" 

He heard footsteps and the bathroom door opened to reveal a very tired looking Taehyung.

He had bags under his eyes, hair was tangled. He looked weak.

Jungkook stepped in the washroom and saw the glass shards covering the tile floor.

Taehyung made an inaudible noise and turned away, not wanting to look at the younger. 

Jungkook grabbed the older and turned him around, noticing a deep cut on his hand "Oh my God Taehyung, this is really bad. Let me get a better look."

Taehyung shrugged and sat on the toilet seat and set his injured hand on the counter. Jungkook looked closer at the wound, then the smell hit him. 

He walked towards the broken glass and his eyes widened, "Why the hell is there a bottle of vodka in your bathroom? Have you been drinking? What happened to being 10 months sober?" 

"Shhhhh. You're too loud," Taehyung spoke waveringly.

"Oh my God you're still drunk aren't you?!" Jungkook began pacing back and forth in the bathroom, creating a draft.

"Calm down twinkie. I didn't drink anything. I used to keep a whole stash of alcohol in here so my dad wouldn't find it, but now I save it as a reminder that drinking is not the answer to everything." 

Jungkook sighed.

"If I'm being fairly honest, last night I was about to take a sip, but I just thought about today. My 10 month anniversary of sobriety. It's a huge accomplishment for me and I can't just throw it all away over something as dumb as you," Taehyung snickered.

"You're so stupid Taehyung. Keeping something like this isn't healthy for you, and you just cut your hand open," Jungkook sighed and continued tending to the older's wound.

Jungkook held Taehyung's injured hand under warm water to clean it. 

The younger was massaging the older's hand when they both made subtle eye contact for just a second. All of the memories rushing back to them.

Then they looked away.

"Y-you can go. I know how to clean a wound," Taehyung stood up and began to walk out, but the younger pulled him back towards him.

"This is really deep Taehyung. I think you need stitches."

Taehyung glances at his hand and shook his head, "It looks fine Jungkook. Just slap a bandaid on it and leave."

"Why are you being so frustrating? I'm only trying to help," Jungkook stood up, still holding onto Taehyung's wounded hand.

Taehyung pulled his hand away and chuckled, "You? Help me? When have you ever expressed any interest in being kind to me? Even back when we were little you were a spoiled brat that used me to convince yourself that people actually liked you. We're not friends Jungkook. So just leave me alone," He rushed out of the bathroom leaving the younger alone once again to clean up the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunchtime the cafeteria was packed as always and Jungkook was sitting at his usual table in the center of the room, but something felt different. 

For the first time he feels like he doesn't want to be the center of attention because maybe Taehyung was right. Maybe he's only been convincing himself that everyone loves him.

"Oww the sun is in my eyes!" Jimin cooed as Hoseok walked up to his seat.

"Shut up shorty," he retorted.

Jimin's eyes widened in anger, "Okay I may be somewhat vertically challenged, but at least I don't have herpes!" 

Namjoon chuckled and Hoseok slammed his fist in the table, "Shut up! That test was rigged!" 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works Hobi," Namjoon chimed in. 

Hoseok turned his attention to Namjoon, "Well 'mr. Intellectual' I wonder how smart you'll be after I bash your skull into your locker-"

"Knock it off losers. I'm trying to concentrate," The three boys turned their attention to Jungkook, who has had enough of their absurd argument.

"Concentrate on what?" 

Jungkook glared at the boys as if it were obvious, "Halloween is only a few days away. For the past four years I've hosted the biggest Halloween parties and now I don't have a place to hold it."

Hoseok spoke up, "Why don't we just host it at my mom's place? It's almost as big as yours and-"

"No no it's not good enough. No one will show up to a party if there's a chance of Kim Taehyung being there. I swear I'm the only intellectual here," Jungkook sighed and continued to think.

A few minutes of silence passed then Jimin lifted his head quickly, "I have it!"

The boys looked at him in hopes of a good option.

"We just hold it at Jungkook's old house!"

Hoseok and Namjoon sighed and shook their heads, "Jimin, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard-"

"Just hear me out. No one really knows that Jungkook was evicted, and it's not like someone new could've bought the house already. And if neighbors complain about the noise or something, none of us will get  held accountable because Jungkook's parents don't own the house anymore. It's perfect!"

Namjoon shook his head, "Jimin, if the cops show up, we could be charged with breaking and entering-"

"Wait-" Jungkook finally spoke.

"I like the way you think Chim. It's so dumb it might just work," Jungkook smirked and began planning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Taehyung met with Yoongi at the park and walked together to the recreation center down the street.

"You kept alcohol in your bathroom sink?!" Yoongi was shocked.

"It's not as bad as you think Yoongi, I used it as a symbol-" Taehyung was quickly interrupted.

"No Tae. You shouldn't put yourself in any kind of situation that could end with you returning to your old ways. I'm so disappointed in your irresponsibility," Taehyung looked down at hearing the older's harsh words.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to  Tae. You need to start holding yourself accountable because I won't always be there if you get yourself into a tempting situation like that,"Yoongi huffed and they reached the rec center.

They walked towards the practice gymnasium and were met by about twenty other people talking with each other.

Taehyung and greeted by an older man in his mid-30's and a younger boy with brown hair. 

"Taehyung! Yoongi! It's nice to see you boys back here," The older man motioned towards the younger boy, "This is Jackson. He's about your age and this is his first time here, so would you mind showing him around?" 

"No problem Jinho," Yoongi said calmly.

Jackson looked at the two boys and frowned, quickly putting his head down.

Taehyung noticed this and walked towards Jackson, "No need to feel embarrassed Jackson, we're all here for the same reason. We won't judge you," He went to touch the boy's shoulder for comfort, but at Taehyung's touch he flinched and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung looked at Jackson confused.

"Y-you're him. The one that raped that boy in his sleep. You're evil."

Before Taehyung or Yoongi could say anything Jinho spoke up, "Okay everybody grab a seat and we'll get things started," Jackson was about to walk out when Yoongi grabbed him and dragged him to a chair next to him.

"First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It really means a lot to all of us here. Now I want to start off by acknowledging one of our long-time members Kim Taehyung on his 10-month anniversary of sobriety today. Please give him a round of applause," Taehyung raised his hand and the room clapped for him. Jackson didn't move a muscle.

Jinho continued, "Taehyung why don't you come up and speak to the group?" Taehyung stood up and took Jinho's position in front of everyone. 

"Hello everyone. If you don't know me, my name is Kim Taehyung and I am 10-months sober as of today. It's been quite a difficult few years, but I'm in a much better place now," The group begins to clap for him.

Taehyung continued, "I guess I'll start from the beginning.  About 2 years ago rumors about me were spread around my school and I was bullied heavily because of it. I had a very close friend that stood by me through the tough times, but about 5 months after the rumors started, he passed away," The room went completely silent, then Taehyung continued speaking.

"I was alone. I was hated by everyone I knew, so I resorted to alcohol. It would take some of the pain away for a few hours, and it felt euphoric. I would go out every night and wake up every morning not remembering what I had done the night before. One night I was alone in a park binge-drinking and I passed out because I suffered from malnutrition. I was told that a stranger called an ambulance and I was sent to the hospital, given fluids to build up my strength, and went to rehab for a month where I met with a nutritionist and a therapist for my depression everyday.  To this day all i remember from that day was waking up in a hospital bed with my parents by my side. The first few months were the hardest for me. I didn't have the alcohol to drown away my sorrows, so I hated myself for a very long time. Last night I was tempted to grab a glass of vodka, but I didn't give in to it. I am very proud of myself for that, and I want to tell you all that it does get easier everyday."

Taehyung stepped down and sat down in his seat next to Yoongi while the group clapped for him, many with tears in their eyes.

For the rest of the meeting everyone stood up and told their stories, then they all began talking and getting to know eachother better.

Taehyung and Yoongi were talking with Jinho when Jackson walked up, "Hey..." He spoke softly.

The 3 older males looked at him.

"Taehyung, I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier. After hearing your story, you seem like a very kind genuine person," Taehyung smiled at Jackson's words.

Yoongi stepped forward, "Well you shouldn't judge everything off of what other people say. Learn how to think for yourself."

Taehyung patted Yoongi's shoulder stopping him from speaking, "It's okay Jackson, why don't you come with us back to Yoongi's place?"

Jackson smiled gleefully and nodded, walking out with the 2 other males.

==============================


	10. New

The 3 boys were walking happily to Yoongi's house after the AA meeting. 

"I'm really sorry Taehyung. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you," Jackson confessed.

Taehyung looked at him, "You already apologized Jackson. It's not your fault that you believed what everyone was telling you," Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulder.

The boys reached Yoongi's house and went straight down the hall to Yoongi's room.

"So what do you want to play first? PUBG or Mortal Kombat X?" Yoongi asked the boys.

Taehyung looked at Jackson for an answer.

"Let's play Mortal Kombat," Jackson smiled and grabbed a game controller.

Yoongi looked at Jackson, "Which character do you want?" 

"Sub-Zero all the way," Jackson replied instantly. Taehyung chuckled to himself.

"I haven't played against Sub-Zero since....never mind," Taehyung's face reddened and he tried to regain his train of thought.

"Prepare to be annihilated Mileena."

"Whatever you say Sub-Zero."

Jackson and Taehyung began staring eachother down.

"Would you both shut up and fight already?!" Yoongi was ready for some action.

 

After 3 rounds of fighting

 

"Yes! Sub-Zero for the win!" Jackson was yelling while jumping on Yoongi's couch.

"Well-played my friend. I guess I have a soft spot for Sub-Zero," Taehyung sighed.

"Or maybe you just suck at Mortal Kombat. My favorite kill is when Sub-Zero grabs your spinal cord and tears you in half!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Mine is when Goro shoves your head down into your abdomen," Taehyung added.

Yoongi frowned, "Hello? What about when Ermac makes you levitate in the air and pulls your intestine out through your nose?" Jackson and Taehyung looked at eachother and began laughing uncontrollably.

After the boys got a hold of themselves, Taehyung had a serious look on his face, "So Jackson, you never told us your story."

Jackson looked up at the two boys, "W-what story?" 

"The story of why you're in AA. If you don't feel comfortable telling us we understand," Taehyung spoke softly.

"No it's okay. I-I'll tell you. I've only been drinking for about 2 months. Almost every night I'd go out with my buddies and they would be drinking, and they always pressured me to take a few sips as well. Eventually sips turned into cups which turned into chugging pitchers full of alcohol at one time. When it comes to partying with my friends, I feel like I can't say no. I don't want to feel left out I guess. The other night, my friend's mom found me passed out on her couch and she told my mother. She went crazy and sent me to AA."

The older boys were shocked and a bit confused, "Your mom just sent you to AA? You haven't gone to rehab or gotten any kind of treatment?"

Jackson's demeanor quickly turned negative, "Nah. I just got in trouble and this is my punishment. I'm not an alcoholic or anything."

Taehyung and Yoongi nodded and didn't know what to say next. 

After a few minutes of silence, Taehyung invited Jackson to stay the night at Yoongi's house, to which he quickly accepted.

"Jackson, just let us go find some blankets so you can have something comfortable to sleep on," Taehyung and Yoongi walked down the hall to a small storage space.

Yoongi shut the door and looked at Taehyung, "He's in denial Taehyung."

"I know Yoongi, but we can't let him go back to partying with his so-called 'friends'. He needs us to keep him away from that lifestyle," Taehyung reasoned.

Yoongi huffed, "You're right. You've always been the one to give everyone second chances."

Taehyung grabbed some blankets and walked out.

"Not everyone," he mumbled to himself.

Taehyung and Yoongi walked back into Yoongi's room and Taehyung muttered "Think fast!" then began throwing the pillows & blankets at Jackson.

Jackson was knocked over by the heavy pillow and wore a glare across his face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Jackson chuckled, ran up to Taehyung, and smacked him hard with the pillow.

The 3 boys began throwing the bedding at eachother in an intense battle.

Taehyung and Jackson threw the last of their weapons at Yoongi and they were out of ammunition.

Yoongi ran up to Jackson from behind and pushed him into Taehyung, trying to knock out 2 birds with 1 stone.

Jackson stumbled as he was being pushed and fell right on top of Taehyung. 

Taehyung took a moment to stare into Jackson's deep brown eyes, filled with an underlying innocence. Jackson stared back intently.

"Uhh are you guys dead?" Yoongi asked.

Jackson snapped out of his trance and quickly stood up, avoiding Taehyung's gaze.

"Let's go to sleep," Jackson said. Taehyung and Yoongi agreed and they all fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Yoongi and Taehyung woke up to the sound of the blankets rustling.

Taehyung sat up and looked around the room, "Jackson what are you doing?" Jackson was fully dressed and going through his backpack.

"I have a family thing i need to get to. Don't worry, you can go back to sleep," he continued packing.

Taehyung shook his head and sighed, "I'm already up. There's no point in going back to sleep," he ran a hand through his hair and yawned loudly.

"Hey Tae, would you mind giving me your number? Last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. Maybe we could do it again?" 

Taehyung was already taking Jackson's phone and putting his number in, "Yeah it was fun. Just text me when you want to hang. I'm pretty much free all day every day."

Jackson smiled softly at Taehyung as he grabbed his bag and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a week since Jackson, Taehyung, and Yoongi met each other.

They've hung out every day after school mostly in Yoongi's basement playing video games.

"So Tae, If I may ask, which rumors are true?" Jackson suddeny asked.

Taehyung sat frozen at the question, "The rumors about me?"

Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, the rumors around the school about you." 

Taehyung pursed his lips, "None of them are true."

Jackson looked down, thinking deeply, "Wait, if all of the rumors are fake, then are you straight?" 

"I'm gay. I guess that rumor is true," Taehyung chuckled.

"Really?" Jackson asked, eyes widened.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Taehyung asked.

"N-no. You never really came out so i wasn't entirely sure it was true." Jackson said quickly.

"Yup, it's true. I just didn't want to feed into the gossip because i thought it would make the whole situation worse." Taehyung said and returned his focus to the game he was playing.

Jackson snickered, "I don't think the situation could possibly get any worse." Taehyung froze for a second, disheartened at the remark. Then shook it off and returned to his game.

==============================


	11. Hanging Out

 

The past few days have been some of the best for Taehyung recently. He had been hanging out with Yoongi and Jackson everyday. They spent most of their time on Yoongi's couch playing video games, but that didn't make it any less fun.

 

It's hard to believe that they had only met about a week ago because they've all become such close friends.

 

Everyday Taehyung would wait for school to be over so he could be around his friends; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

 

It was odd though.

 

Jackson and Taehyung went to the same school, but they never saw eachother during school.

 

Sometimes Taehyung would see Jackson walking in the hallway with his other friends and he'd wave to him, but Jackson never seemed to notice Taehyung back.

 

Taehyung never thought much of it because he knew how Jackson acted differently around his friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The school day was over and Jungkook was sitting on Hoseok's BMW waiting for him so they could plan out the details for the party tomorrow.

 

He saw Jimin and Namjoon walk up to him with smirks plastered across their faces.

 

"Where is Hoseok?" Jungkook asked.

 

Jimin and Namjoon looked at eachother and giggled, which made Jungkook frown.

 

"What did you do?"

 

Namjoon spoke up, "Let's just say Hoseok is getting paid," Namjoon winked and Jimin snickered.

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jungkook asked confused, but his questions were answered when Hoseok walked up with messy hair and his shirt backwards.

 

Jungkook glared at Hoseok, "You really had to have sex right now?"

 

Hoseok nodded, "The hot nerd in my math class said she'd do my homework for me if I let her suck me off. I definitely got the better end of the deal. How could i resist?"

 

"Why would she offer to suck your dick and do your homework for nothing in return?"

 

"She said she wanted to practice giving head, but trust me, she doesn't need it," Hoseok snickered and went into his car.

 

Jungkook sighed and sat in the back seat with Jimin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taehyung was napping when he heard his phone ringing.

 

He smiled brightly when he saw who was calling.

 

"Hey Jackson! What's up?"

 

"Right now? Yeah of course! Just let me know when you get here and-"

 

Taehyung smiled.

 

"Oh you're already here? I'll be right out then."

 

He hung up the phone, then looked in the mirror and fixed himself up so he didn't have bed head.

 

He walked out of the room to tell his dad he was going out and of course he said it was okay.

 

Taehyung went back into his room to grab his things when he noticed his window was partially opened from when he was napping.

 

Taehyung's window was broken and can only be fully closed from the outside so he jumped out, closed the window, and met up with Jackson outside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So we'll meet up at your place after school tomorrow to get all set up okay?" Jungkook asked Hoseok.

 

Hoseok dropped off Jungkook at the trailer park after their meeting over the plans for tomorrow's party.

 

"Yeah sounds good Kook, be safe," Hoseok looked around the trailer park in disgust as he rolled up the window and drove off quickly.

 

Jungkook sighed.

 

He doesn't know what his life has come to.

 

He walked into the trailer and went straight to his room.

 

As he opened the door he saw a figure trying to get in through the window.

 

Or rather out.

 

Jungkook gasped when he realized that Taehyung was sneaking out of the house.

 

He ran out and saw Jin-Soo in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Jin-Soo, I think Taehyung is sneaking out-" He ran up to him and hit him on the back to get his attention.

 

Jin-Soo thought he was alone and when Jungkook hit him he began to choke violently on his sandwich.

 

Jungkook could only stare with wide eyes as Jin-Soo coughed aggressively until the front door swung open.

 

"Hey dad we're going to go now-" Taehyung walked in with Jackson and stopped when he saw his father choking.

 

Taehyung quickly ran to him and performed the Heimlich Maneuver to dislodge the piece of food from Jin-Soo's throat.

 

After a few seconds, Taehyung calmed his father down.

 

Jin-Soo looked at Jungkook, "What was that for Jungkook?" Jackson and Taehyung looked at Jungkook.

 

"I-I saw Taehyung sneaking out and I thought I should tell you," Taehyung stared in disbelief.

 

"Are you kidding me? You made my dad choke because you were trying to get me in trouble?" Jungkook shook his head.

 

"N-no it's not like that," Jungkook stuttered.

 

"My window is broken so you have to go outside to fully close it. I was coming back inside to let my dad know that we were leaving," Taehyung gestured towards Jackson, who seemed to be hiding behind Taehyung.

 

"Oh. I didn't know, i thought you were going to sneak out and go drink or something-" Taehyung cut him off.

 

"Stop. Just stop Jungkook! Not everything has something to do with alcohol okay? I should've never told you in the first place."

 

Jin-Soo glared at Taehyung, "Jungkook was only trying to help you son. He meant well," He turned his attention to Jungkook, "It's okay Jungkook, you didn't do anything wrong," Jungkook smiled.

 

"Of course he always gets what he wants," Taehyung mumbled and turned around.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jin-Soo asked his son.

 

"Come on Jackson," Taehyung grabbed Jackson's hand, walked out of the trailer, and slammed the door on his way out.

 

Taehyung and Jackson walked to the nearby park and sat in a small bench.

 

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Jackson asked calmly.

 

Taehyung shook his head, "No c-can we just sit for a while?" Taehyung laid his head on Jackson's shoulder and felt all of the stress leave his body.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Taehyung spoke up, "Thanks for being with me Jackson. You're a great friend." He continued to stare at the glistening night sky.

 

Jackson tensed up at Taehyung's words, "Y-yeah.A great friend."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook stood frozen when Taehyung and his friend suddenly walked out.

 

"Don't worry about him Jungkook. You didn't mean to startle me and I'm fine," Jin-Soo said.

 

Jungkook nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry again," He walked back into his room to take a shower.

 

All he thought about was the past few weeks. The fact that he had to live in a trailer with the person he loathed the most.They fought everyday and it was starting to get old.

 

Jungkook pitied himself.

 

But tomorrow night will make up for all of it.

 

==============================


	12. Halloween

Jungkook stepped out of the steaming hot shower and put on a clean cloth robe. He looked at himself in the foggy mirror and stared at his radiant beauty.

He walked into the bedroom and was met with a very angry-looking Taehyung.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence sir?" Jungkook said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth." Taehyung articulated.

Jungkook did what he was told.

"That was really shitty what you did back there." Jungkook's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't mean to make your dad choke. And he's fine now!"

Taehyung shook his head, "No. I mean the reason you went up to him in the first place. You wanted to turn my dad against me by spreading lies. It wouldn't be the first time."

Jungkook's expression darkened.

"You son of a bitch! I was only trying to help. You've been gone for the past week apparently hanging out with some random guy. He doesn't seem like a good influence on you." 

Taehyung sighed, "Damn chill out Jeon, you're not my mom. Jackson is a great friend and he's been there for me lately."

Jungkook snickered, "He's a good friend of yours? Then how come I've never seen you together?"

"W-we never see eachother in the hallways at school." A hidden hesitation in his voice.

"Our school isn't that big Kim. Either you're right and it's just a coincidence, or he's been avoiding you." Jungkook chuckled.

"There's no way he's been avoiding me. He's been so open and honest with me about everything," Taehyung was getting a little defensive.

"Has he ever been 'open and honest' with you in public? All I'm saying is that he doesn't want to be seen with an alleged rapist in public. He may be all over you at Yoongi's place, but when it comes to being around people he knows, he'd ditch you in a heartbeat."

Taehyung stilled at Jungkook's bluntness.

"You know I'm right, so just accept it." Jungkook walked over to his bed area and turned off the lights to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung was grabbing his books out of his locker when he received a phonecall.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tae! Are you doing anything tonight??"

"Hey Jackson, and no I was probably just going to watch horror movies at my place like usual. Why?"

"Well there's supposed to be a banging party tonight and I was wondering if you'd wanna come with?"

Taehyung's frowned, "Jackson, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Oh come on Tae! I don't wanna be there alone with my friends. You know how I am when I'm around them. I need you."

The last part hooked Taehyung. He hasn't been needed in so long that he didn't know how to say no.

"Alright I'll come with."

"Yay! What time should I come pick you up?"

"Is 7 okay?"

"Works for me! See you then Tae, and bring Yoongi!"

"Wait, Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you calling me at school? You could've just met up with me somewhere." 

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm uhh, running late. Yeah, I'm still driving."

"Oh, okay. Bye Jackson."

The line went dead.

"Weird." Taehyung muttered to himself. 

Before Taehyung could walk to first period, he felt his books fall out from his grip as he lost his footing. He fell flat on his face in the middle of the hallway. His books strewn all over the floor.

He stood up and red washed over his face when he saw his classmates looking at him and laughing.

"Hey nice costume bro. Who are you supposed to be? A pedophile?" 

"You can't dress up as something you already are." Two boys chuckled as they kicked Taehyung in his crotch and he fell to the floor once again.

The bell for first period rang and everyone scattered to their classrooms except for Taehyung, who was still lying frozen on the floor.

Tears rushed to Taehyung's face, but he quickly blinked them away so nobody would see him crying and insult him further. After a few minutes, he stood up, grabbed his things, and walked to first period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how are we going to do this?" Hoseok questioned.

Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook were parked outside of Jungkook's old mansion trying to figure how to get into the house.

Jungkook smiled, "Easy. My parents always left the side window unlocked in case I lost my key or something. Let's go."

The boys jumped out of the car and snuck around the side of the house. Jungkook grabbed the window and prayed that it would still be unlocked.

He pulled it up slightly and the window opened smoothly. The boys cheered internally and Jimin crawled through to unlock the front door from inside.

Jungkook grew a grin on his face, "Alright boys, let's get this shit going." The other boys smiled and ran in different directions to set up for the party.

Jungkook stood in the doorway silently, "It's good to be back," he mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sure Jungkook was just lashing out." Yoongi said.

"I'm not sure Yoongs, it is kinda weird that we've never seen each other during school."

"Dude. He's driving you to a party that all of his friends are going to. I don't know what your definition of 'avoid' is, but that ain't it sis." Yoongi chuckled and Taehyung nodded.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a bit paranoid." 

Yoongi's smile faded, "You have every right to be paranoid Taehyung, but Jackson is a genuine person that believes in you. You deserve to go out and have fun for a change."

The boys turned their heads towards the door from which they heard soft knocking. "That must be him."

Taehyung opened the door to reveal a boy wearing a Green Lantern costume.

"Jackson! Nice costume!" Taehyung squealed and hugged him. 

"Thanks, Tae! What are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Joker." He said as if it were obvious and smirked with his wide smile.

 

Jackson laughed and looked at a figure behind Taehyung.

"What the hell is that?"

Jackson gasped as he saw Yoongi's costume. He was wearing a black shirt with brown stains on it, and he was wrapped in toilet paper.

"I'm a mummy, isn't it obvious." Yoongi sounded offended that the younger didn't understand his vision. 

Jackson laughed, "You look like literal shit."

Taehyung cackled at Jackson's comment, "You do kinda look like you walked out of a sewage plant." 

Yoongi frowned, "Whatever, I'll go change." Yoongi walked back to the restroom to change into his backup costume.

"So do you know what the party is going to be like?" Taehyung asked.

"Not really, but I know that it's held at the same gigantic mansion every year. My friend told me that these are the best parties you will ever attend." Jackson said excitedly.

"Well I hope it will live up to the hype."

"Oh it will," Jackson nodded and looked into Taehyung's deep brown eyes for a little too long.

Their moment was broken when Yoongi walked in wearing his new costume.

"Better?" Yoongi asked the two boys in front of him.

He was dressed in a comfortable cow onesie.

The boys chuckled, "You look great Yoongs," Taehyung replied.

"Moo moo bitch. Let's get going."

The three boys piled into Jackson's car and drove off to the party.

==============================


	13. Halloween pt. 2

Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jimin were almost finished setting up for the party.

"Namjoon, you and Jimin take the kegs outside and Hoseok get the sprinkler system set up. I'm going to change into my costume." Jungkook demanded and walked upstairs to his old room.

The house was truly amazing. Not only were there 12 bedrooms, but they were all decorated with a different Halloween theme. The pool was glowing orange and purple, hundreds of smashed pumpkins were surrounding the backyard, black mystery goop was scattered around the grass. The DJ was setting up his speakers around the backyard for the best quality sound.

Jungkook has finished getting his costume on and walked downstairs to see the other boys wearing their costumes. 

"Looking good Kook." 

"Yeah."

"Damn you look hot."

All of the boys looked over at Jimin with a questionable look.

"No homo." 

"I know. I'm a pretty good Joker aren't I?" Jungkook said cockily, "Let's turn up boys!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson pulled up to the house with the bright lights and booming music with a smile on his face.

"I'll drop the both of you off here and I'll find a place to park," Jackson said.

Taehyung looked at him, "You don't have to drop us off, we'll go with you." 

"No it's fine. Go have fun, I'll meet you in a few minutes," Jackson insisted. Yoongi and Taehyung reluctantly exited the car and walked up to the house.

It took a few seconds for Taehyung to fully register whose house they were at. His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Yoongi, we have to leave right now,"Taehyung articulated.

"What are you talking about? We just got here," Yoongi was troubled.

"This is Jungkook's old house." 

"Oh come on Kim, don't let him ruin your night. There's so many people here you probably won't even see him." 

"I guess," Taehyung grumbled and walked around the back of the house with Yoongi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours, the party was in full swing. All of the girls were topless and dancing on tables. Someone spilled beer on the fuse box, so the only light coming into the house was from the backyard.

The empty kegs were thrown in the pool, and the beer pong tournament had just started.

Jimin somehow got a hold of the keg tap, hooked it up to the sprinkler system, and soaked everyone in beer. 

Jungkook was outside grinding on 3 girls with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Hoseok was upstairs puking his guts out.

Girls were squealing over Namjoon, who was dominating the beer pong tournament.

Yoongi stood staring at Namjoon and the other beer pong contestants in disgust.

Upstairs in one of the guest rooms, sat Taehyung. He'd been to hundreds of parties, but he's never once been surrounded by so many drunk people when he was sober. The dark house didn't help much. It was uncomfortable. He just wanted to leave.

Taehyung stood up and he was walking downstairs to grab more chips when he ran into his least favorite trio.

"Hey kooks, bro this party is-" Namjoon began to say when he realized he wasn't speaking to Jungkook. 

"Well, if it isn't the pedophile in his natural habitat. Are you spying on all of the girls hoping one of them passes out so you can take advantage of them too?" Jimin said smugly.

Taehyung laughed humorlessly, "Nice costumes. What are you guys even supposed to be?" 

"We're the 3 musketeers dumbass," Hoseok growled.

Taehyung snickered, "Technically there were really 4 musketeers, so your costumes don't make much sense. Who's the dumbass now?"

Taehyung kept walking down the stairs and the 3 boys gave eachother wicked grins, a plan set into motion.

They all ran down to catch Taehyung before he could get too far. Namjoon grabbed Taehyung and turned to face him.

"What the hell-"

Namjoon punched Taehyung in the mouth. He gasped and tasted blood in his mouth. It was hard to tell if he was actually bleeding because of the red face paint he had on.

"What is wrong with you?!" Taehyung yelled.

He pushed Taehyung on the steps and he bumped into Jimin, who was oblivious to what was going on.

Jimin was caught off guard and he tumbled down the stairs, twisting his ankle in the process.

Everyone that was inside heard a loud noise, but couldn't see where it came from because of the dark house.

"Taehyung! You pushed me!" Jimin yelled out and everyone gasped dramatically when Hoseok pointed a flashlight right at Taehyung.

"N-No I-I didn't! It was Namjoon!" Taehyung pleaded.

The bystanders began booing while throwing their empty beer cans at him. 

Taehyung couldn't handle the abuse and ran back upstairs to the first unoccupied room he could find.

He whipped out his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart.

"Yoongi?" 

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" 

"I'm outside trying to avoid these damn beer sprinklers."

"Yoongi I can't do this. Can we just go home?"

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, but I just don't want to be around these people anymore."

"Okay Okay. I'll find Jackson and we'll head home.  Alright?"

"Okay."

Taehyung hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see his face?!" Hoseok said.

The 3 boys were laughing hysterically at the stunt they just pulled with Taehyung. Jungkook walked up, soaked in beer, with 2 girls on him.

"Sup losers?" Jungkook asked cockily.

"Dude you missed it! Jimin fell down the stairs!" Hoseok said.

Jungkook rose an eyebrow at Hoseok's cheekiness, "Is that a good thing?" 

"No, but we blamed it on Taehyung and everyone started throwing beer cans at him." Namjoom replied.

"Sounds like a whole ass mood," Jungkook said, and the girls around him started giggling like crazy.

Jungkook looked at the girls, "How about you ladies go upstairs and wash up? I'll come join in a second," the girls both kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs giggling.

"Damn Kook's gonna get it tonight!" Jimin yelled out to no one in particular.

"Shut up Park. Just hold down the fort for a while. You guys know where I'll be," Jungkook said with a slight smirk and winked as he turned to go upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung was sitting silently on the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yoongi? Is that you?"

Taehyung saw the door open slowly.  A dark figure stumbled into the room, breathing heavily.

"Umm... are you okay?" 

The person shot their head up at Taehyung and walked closer to him. 

Taehyung backed up until he hit the wall and couldn't move back anymore. The person grabbed Taehyung's shoulders and looked up.

"Taehyungie?" 

"Oh my God! Jackson?" Taehyung's eyes widened in shock when he realized who was in front of him.

Jackson pulled him into a tight hug, which caught Taehyung off guard.

"Where have you been? Are you enjoying th-the party?" Jackson started swaying.

"I've just been hanging out I guess. Are you okay?" Taehyung gave Jackson a concerned look.

"I'm great Taehyungie! I actually wanted to tell you something," Taehyung rose an eyebrow.

"Okay..."

Jackson shoved his finger onto Taehyung's lips, "Shhhhhh don't say anything."

Taehyung removed the boy's finger from his mouth and stood waiting for him to say something.

"You have to close your eyes too."

"What? Why do I have to-"

"It's a surprise Taehyungie!" Jackson whined.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Taehyung questioned.

Jackson nodded quickly.

Taehyung sighed and slowly shut his eyes. Before he knew it he felt a pair of smooth lips press against his.

Taehyung opened his eyes in shock.

He soon closed them and began to kiss back. He grabbed the back of Jackson's head and slid his tongue into Jackson's mouth.

He kissed Jackson for half a second longer before he noticed a familiar taste.

He pulled away suddenly, leaving both boys breathing heavily.

"Jackson..."

Jackson looked down, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that-"

"No t-the kiss was fine." Jackson looked up.

"I-it was?"

Taehyung nodded, wiping his lips.

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Jackson..." Taehyung was lost for words.

"What is it Tae?"

"W-why did I taste alcohol on your lips?" 

Jackson hesitated.

"Answer me."

"L-look. I promise I didn't mean to! My friends were just talking and they wouldn't let me hang with them unless I chugged a couple of beers," Jackson looked up at Taehyung. There was genuine hurt splayed on his face.

"G-Get out." Taehyung said.

"No Tae please believe me. I didn't want to I promise-" 

"I said get out!" Taehyung's voice broke. He pushed Jackson out of the room and slammed the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook slipped on his trousers and purple jacket as he finished up with the 2 girls whose names he doesn't care to remember.

Before he could twist the handle to walk out of the bedroom, one of the girls grabbed his arm and gave a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"This was fun ladies. Let's do it again sometime," He walked out with no intention of ever seeing the girls again.

He strutted down the long hallway cockily until he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey!" 

Jungkook turned around slowly.

The lights were still out so he couldn't quite make out the face but he could tell it was a boy by his voice.

The person walked right up to Jungkook and kissed him harshly with rich emotion.

The boy quickly pulled away leaving Jungkook speechless.

"Taehyung," The boy said.

Jungkook became more confused, "I-"

"No, please just let me talk. I'm so sorry about what I did. It'll never happen again, but I wanted to tell you that I'm serious about this if you are. You've shown me who I truly am, and I am really grateful for that. Please call me soon so we can talk about this more," Jackson quickly stated then ran down the hall, leaving Jungkook dumbfounded.

==============================


	14. Coming Out

It was about midnight.

Taehyung and Yoongi were walking home from the party because Taehyung couldn't handle it anymore.

"They threw beer cans at you?" Yoongi asked and Taehyung nodded while looking at the ground.

Yoongi stopped, "That's it. Someone's getting their ass beat tonight."

Taehyung turned to y'all some sense into Yoongi, "No Yoongs there's no point. It's over and we shouldn't have to stoop down to their level." 

Yoongi shook his head, "Listen Tae. You've had to put up with all of their bullshit for years. Aren't you tired of it?" 

"Well yeah, but punching all of them in the dick will only add salt to the wound. I'm a senior anyway, so in a few months I can get away from this misery and start fresh," Taehyung was hopeful.

"Okay, but you better bring me with you," The older winked.

Taehyung smiled brightly, "Of course! I'll get a small cabin on a lake in the countryside just for us." 

Both boys continued walking while laughing about their future plans together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook was sitting on his black leather couch admiring the party he had created.

The party was still going strong, but Jungkook became bored very easily. He was tired of dancing, his feet hurt, his idiotic friends were being hella annoying, and his buzz was quickly fading.

This was easily his most successful party he's ever hosted, but he couldn't enjoy it. 

Suddenly his three friends came running up to him with scared looks on their faces.

"What do you losers want now?" Jungkook sighed.

Jimin was out of breath and had trouble forming a coherent sentence, "J-Jungkook. We were outside and w-we heard si-sirens."

Jungkook continued staring blankly at Jimin.

Namjoon pushed Jimin out of the way and screamed at Jungkook, "Are you deaf?! The cops are coming!" 

Jungkook calmly stood up and motioned at Hoseok, "Give me your keys," Hoseok grabbed them from his pocket and threw them to Jungkook. He looked at the other boys and muttered, "Let's dip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung and Yoongi had reached Yoongi's house since it was closer to the party than the trailer park.

"So let me get this straight, you wanted to leave because they were throwing beer cans at you? Don't get me wrong I understand, but you've been through much worse and didn't even bat an eye. Did something else happen that I don't know about?" Yoongi asked Taehyung.

Taehyung sighed and nodded his head, "Jackson kissed me."

Yoongi gasped wide-eyed at the younger, "He what?!"

Taehyung nodded, "He kissed me."

"Was he such a bad kisser that it made you want to leave the party?" 

Taehyung quickly shook his head, "Definitely not. Honestly I'd kiss him all day if I could." 

"I knew there was something going on between you two," Yoongi made googly eyes towards the dirty-blonde.

"But that's besides the point. When we kissed, his lips tasted like beer." 

"That sounds like some pretty good chapstick. Where can I get some?" Yoongi asked intrigued.

"No I mean he drank alcohol. He was drunk when he kissed me," Taehyung said while looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

"He what?!" 

"Can you please stop yelling Yoongi? Your parents are asleep." 

Yoongi was in complete shock, "What did you say to him?"

"I yelled at him and pushed him out of the room."

Yoongi put his hand Taehyung's back to comfort him, "I'm so sorry Tae, you always seem to get the short end of the stick in relationships. You don't deserve any of this."

Taehyung hugged Yoongi tightly for a second, then they both fell asleep, hoping to dream about anything that would make them forget the night's events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell Jungkook?! We can't just leave! It's your party!" Namjoon yelled at the boy.

"Look, it's either stay and we all get caught, or we get out of here now and no one gets into trouble. Stay if you guys want, but I'm leaving whether you're coming or not," Jungkook walked out of the house casually. 

The three boys shrugged and ran out behind Jungkook. 

They all piled into Hoseok's BMW and Jungkook sped right out of the neighborhood.

"Jungkook slow down, you don't have a license. If a cop pulls you over, you could go to jail," Namjoon tried talking some sense into the brunette.

Jungkook turned to Namjoon, taking his eyes off of the road, "Does it look like I care?" 

He pulled onto the main road, slammed on the gas, and sped up even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jungkook had dropped off the boys at Hoseok's house, he quietly opened the door to the trailer that temporarily housed him.

He tip-toed through the kitchen and was startled when the light suddenly turned on.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Jin-Soo questioned the suspicious-looking young man in front of him.

"Oh hey Jin-Soo! W-what's up?" Jungkook stuttered.

"Where have you been? You smell like beer and sex."

Jungkook chuckled at the comment, "Just at a party. Nothing to worry about."

"Was Taehyung there too?" 

Jungkook nodded,  "Yeah, but I didn't see him. He was probably hanging out with his boyfriend the whole time." Jin-Soo's eyes widened.

"B-boyfriend?" 

"Yeah that guy that Taehyung's been hanging out with lately. Sorry I thought you knew they were dating. To be honest I don't think he's a good influence on your son, but he's probably dated a bunch of other losers like him right?" 

Jungkook walked away to his room leaving Jin-Soo in the kitchen dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what?" Taehyung stopped at his doorstep.

Yoongi tried to hide his shy smirk, "I may or may not have made out with someone last night."

Taehyung's jaw dropped as he opened the door and stepped into the trailer.

"Who was it?" Yoongi shook his head, "I'm not sure to be honest, but damn I can't forget about it." Taehyung smiled at his friend and turned to see his father sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi Appa, how are you?" 

"Taehyung, can we talk privately?" Jin-Soo said in a serious tone.

"Yoongi is like family, he doesn't have to leave," Jin-Soo nodded and proceeded to speak.

"So where were you boys last night?"

Yoongi and Taehyung looked at eachother nervously.

"We were just hanging out at Yoongi's house playing video games."

Jin-Soo eyed his son, looking for the truth, "Are you sure?" Taehyung nodded, "Because Jungkook came home late last night from a party that he said the both of you had attended as well." 

Taehyung gulped dryly.

"Okay fine, we went to a party, and there was alcohol, but we didn't drink any I swear Appa." 

Jin-Soo nodded, "I believe you son. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet, so I believe you." 

Taehyung sighed in relief at his father's words. He and Yoongi started to walk back to Taehyung's room when they were stopped by Jin-Soo once again.

"Taehyung?"

"Yes Appa?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked boys?" 

Taehyung's heart dropped. He felt his mouth go dry and his mind went blank.

"W-What?" 

"Last night Jungkook also told me that you and that Jackson boy were boyfriends. Firstly, I wanted to say that I love you and this won't change anything. I still see you as the same wonderful young man I always have."

Taehyung didn’t have time to process any of the information his father was saying. He stomped loudly to his room and swung the door open. He shot daggers right at Jungkook, who was sitting on Taehyung's bed playing on his phone.

Taehyung marched up to the younger, grabbed his phone, and smashed it to the ground. 

Jungkook quickly stood up and looked at the pieces of his phone that were splayed across the floor.

"What the f-" Taehyung grabbed the collar of Jungkook's shirt and punched him square in the face, sending the brunette to the floor along with his broken phone.

Taehyung bent down next to Jungkook and began beating his chest with tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"You arrogant, bratty, privileged, asshole!" Yoongi ran over and held back Taehyung.

Jungkook wiped his busted lip and stared in horror at Taehyung, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You came out to my dad for me!" Taehyung had prominent lines running down his face from the tears.

Jungkook looked up in confusion, "W-What?"

Yoongi spoke up, "You told his dad that he was gay," Jungkook glared at the older.

"I t-thought he already knew Taehyung."

"Well he didn't! What the hell do you think gives you the right to do something like that? Coming out is such a huge deal Jeon. I've been working up the courage to tell my dad for months, and you took all of that away in seconds. You crossed the line one too many times and I'm done. Get out." Taehyung pointed at the door.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung with pleading eyes, "Taehyung please, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I promise."

Taehyung only shook his head, "Sorry means nothing to me anymore Jeon." 

Taehyung wrestled out of Yoongi's grasp and walked up to the younger, leaving barely any space between them, "Leave."

Jungkook stared at Taehyung's pain-filled eyes, which he had seen only once before, and walked out of the room.

==============================


	15. Payback

Jungkook woke up with half of his body hanging off of the couch in an uncomfortable-looking position.

 

He sat up and instantly felt the throbbing pain in his face from the blow he received last night, and the headache from his hangover didn't help either.

 

He walked into the kitchen and he noticed it was 10am. He was 2 hours late for school, but he didn't care at this point.

 

He grabbed 2 water bottles from the fridge. One to quench his thirst, and one for his bruised face.

 

He was genuinely sorry for telling Jin-Soo that Taehyung was gay last night. It was an honest mistake, but he also understands that he's hurt Taehyung so much before that this was like the cherry on top of Taehyung's "perfect" life.

 

But he would never admit that out loud.

 

He walked groggily toward the bathroom to take a piss. It didn't take him long to realize that the toilet was covered in plastic wrap.

 

"What the hell?!" The brunette quickly zipped up his pants and ran out of the bathroom screaming in disgust.

 

His parents came running into the room where their son was yelling.

 

Mina ran to her son and hugged him tightly while petting his head, "Oh honey, what's wrong?" She asked with worried eyes.

 

Jungkook pushes his mother off of him, "Get off of me Eomma. N-nothing is wrong."

 

Jae-Eun eyed his son, "Then why were you yelling? What happened?"

 

Jungkook glared at the floor, the wheels in his head began to turn, "Taehyung happened."

 

His parents lightly gasped.

 

"What did he do to you? Is he bullying you?"

 

"No no he's not bullying me. Everything is fine. Just get out."

 

His parents nodded silently, knowing that their son wasn't going to tell them the truth, and walked back to their room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

 

Jungkook was 10 years old. He lived in a gigantic mansion in a small room with his parents. They worked for a rich CEO that never really cared enough to learn their names since he has hundreds of people working under him.

 

Jungkook was the only young kid that lived in the mansion, so he spent most of his time reading and wishing for someone to spend some time with.

 

One day he was sitting on the kitchen counter reading a novel when he heard a knock on the door.

 

He set his book down and ran to the door.

 

Jungkook was the designated greeter of the house. His parents' boss thinks that when he has meetings with potential clients, Jungkook's presence will persuade them to partner with his company.

 

Because who could say no to a kid?

 

Jungkook unlocked the door and put on his sweet-bunny smile for the guest.

 

Jungkook was greeted by a boy about the same age as him. He had short dirty-blonde hair that covered his forehead. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt that wasn't really white anymore due to the many stains on it.

 

"Hi!"The blonde's bright expression and wide smile caused the brunette to grow a small smile as well.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Well I was wondering if your parents would mind donating-"

 

"We don't take solicitors." Jungkook said flatly.

 

"Well would you mind volunteering for our charity project? It's for the local orphanage."

 

"I'm not sure, I-" Jungkook hesitated.

 

"Please. We really need help with this. I just need a few hours of your time to help paint banners and make toy packages,"The blonde used his puppy dog eyes to entice the conflicted brunette.

 

"I really shouldn't leave, but I guess if it's only for a few hours."

 

"Awesome! Let's go to my place to get started."

 

Jungkook followed the blonde out of the mansion and walked to with him to who-knows-where.

 

"So what's your name?"

 

"I'm Jungkook. What about you?"

 

"I'm Taehyung,"The boys walked up to a trailer sitting on a dirt lot which was filled with many other trailers that all looked virtually the same.

 

"We're here."

 

"This is your house?" Jungkook asked while looking around the trailer park.

 

"Home sweet home. Come on in," Taehyung gestured to Jungkook to follow behind him.

 

"Do you want anything to drink?"

 

Jungkook shook his head.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook walked over to a small narrow hallway that had a large sheet of butcher paper and different colored paints scattered about.

 

"Okay so this is the banner we're going to paint. Just add some nice quotes or even little drawings to it. Whatever you think could bring a smile to an orphan's face," Jungkook nodded and began to paint.

 

The boys talked and painted for hours that day. They laughed and instantly became the best of friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Taehyung came home to the sight of Jungkook splayed out on his bed asleep.

 

Taehyung found this the perfect chance to mess with him.

 

He ran to the living room and found a bottle of scented disinfectant spray and a roll of tape.

 

He put a piece of tape over the trigger and taped the bottle to the nightstand next to Jungkook.

 

The bottle was constantly spraying out a floral-scented mist right at Jungkook as he was sleeping.

 

He snickered and ran to the living room to see how long it'll take for Jungkook to wake up.

 

It took about thirty seconds for Jungkook to come running in to the living room coughing loudly.

 

Taehyung inhaled and smirked, "Is that dandelion breeze?" He asked.

 

Jungkook glared at the older, "Joke's on you dumbass. Now you're whole bed reeks."

 

Taehyung shrugged, "I can just change the sheets," He said and walked back to his room.

 

Jungkook just watched Taehyung and huffed.

 

The next few days were the same.

 

Taehyung playing small practical jokes that made Jungkook's skin crawl.

 

Now it was time for the finale.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook came home from school a few hours ago and Jungkook was taking a shower while Taehyung was working on his next prank.

 

Jungkook felt safe. Taehyung hadn't messed with him all day, so he must be finished right?

 

Jungkook realized he was very wrong when Taehyung came rushing in and threw a ball of flour on Jungkook's head.

 

"Wha- Really? I just shampooed this morning!"

 

Taehyung snickered, "Guess you'll have to do it again."

 

Jungkook grabbed his bottle of expensive shampoo, poured out a medium amount, and began massaging it into his scalp.

 

It only took him a few moments to realize what the older had done.

 

"KIM TAEHYUNG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Taehyung ran into the bathroom to see Jungkook with his hands in his hair and a towel around his waist.

 

"Having trouble there Kooks?"

 

"You replaced my shampoo with glue!" Jungkook's eyes were dark and his face had taken on a deep shade of red.

 

"Did I?" Taehyung continued to play dumb.

 

"You sick bastard! Screwing up my sleep schedule or ripping up my homework is one thing, but messing with my hair? You've crossed the line."

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "Oh please. This is nothing compared to what you've caused me. You're so pretentious that you can't even have one little hair on your head out of place," Jungkook was attempting to pull his hands free of the glue's grasp.

 

"You know what? I think I'm going to tell everyone the truth. It's time you feel what I've felt for the past two years."

 

Jungkook's eyes darkened even more and his hands came free,"That's it. Go ahead. Tell everyone you know the truth. See how many of them will actually believe you. The entire school already believes that you're a psychopath. Why not add pathological liar to the list as well?"

 

Taehyung's smirk quickly turned into a frown. Jungkook was right. No one would believe anything Taehyung will say at this point.

 

It was time he should just give up. Forget about Jungkook and start fresh.

 

Jungkook had won, as always.

 

==============================


	16. Time For a Change

Taehyung had woken up feeling rather groggy. He sat up in bed and glanced over to the floor where his least-favorite person was sleeping.

He looked at Jungkook and saw everything that he would never want to be. Cocky, lazy, disrespectful, and arrogant. 

But he also saw some of the things he's been forever longing for. Jungkook has close friends, he isn't ridiculed day-after-day, and even though his parents were struggling a little with money at the moment, he still has some financial stability to send him off to whichever college he may desire. 

That is, if he even chooses to go to college.

Taehyung had always dreamt of going to a big university to study psychology, but with the way things are going for him financially, he'll be lucky going to a community college.

Isn't it ironic that the people with privilege always take it for granted? 

Taehyung was tired.

Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

He was tired of being insulted by people he doesn't even know. Tired of being seen as a monster in other people's eyes. Tired of hating Jungkook. Tired of the same routine everyday.

It was finally time for a change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Days Later

Jungkook was laying on Taehyung's bed.

Taehyung was staying at his mom's house for the weekend, so Jungkook thought that it wouldn't really matter if he could sleep comfortably for a few nights.

Plus Taehyung's bed smells a whole lot better than the nasty floor he's forced to sleep on almost every night.

He was waiting for Hoseok to come by and pick him up to drive him to school because no one else knows where he's staying, and he'd like to keep it that way.

He heard a loud knock on the door and walked out without looking up, "Lets hurry and get out of here before someone sees-" he stopped when he realized he wasn't speaking to Hoseok.

"Umm- sees what?" 

It was Jackson. He was standing on the doorstep of the trailer at 7 in the morning, probably looking for Taehyung.

"Nothing, I thought you were someone important. Taehyung's not here, so leave," Jungkook mumbled and walked back inside, closing the door.

He quickly turned around when Jackson opened the door and stepped into the trailer uninvited.

"Is Taehyung here?" Jackson asked, looking around for the older male.

 

"I already told you he's not here."

"I heard you, but I've learned to not believe anything you say."

Jungkook frowned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"I know everything that you said about Taehyung was a lie." 

Jungkook's breath hitched.

"W-What?"

"Yeah. I don't know why you would do such a thing, or why he would put up with it either." 

"H-he told you?"

"He just told me that you stared spreading rumors about him. Why? Did something else happen?" Jackson asked curiously.

"No. Nothing happened at all," Jungkook said flatly.

"Well, do you know if he's okay? He was supposed to call..." Jackson looked down.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Now get out, and you should start using chapstick." Jungkook pushed Jackson out and shut the door, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

After a few minutes of silently sitting on the old worn-out couch, Jungkook heard a car horn and shot up and out the door of the trailer.

He ran out to the black BMW as fast he could making sure that no one would recognize him.

Jungkook entered the car and sat patiently waiting for Hoseok to drive off, but he didn't.

"Hello? Are you going to drive?" Jungkook snapped.

Hoseok seemed to be in his own world until Jungkook brought him out of it, "Uhh yeah, sorry. I just can't get over the fact that you have to live in this dump."

Jungkook looked over at Hoseok annoyed, "Maybe you should try it then."

Hoseok chuckled back, "I'm good, thanks."

The boys soon arrived at their school and met up with Jimin and Namjoon.

"What's up guys?" Namjoon asked.

Jungkook snickered and looked away.

Hoseok glanced at him then back at Namjoon, "Well not much I-"

"Yeah whatever. I heard that there's this really hot new guy joining today and I need to meet him."

"Chim, your gay-dar is going off," Namjoon shook his head.

Jimin shrugged, "I don't care. I haven't gotten dick in a solid 10 weeks, I'm really needy at this point."

Jungkook sighed and walked off.

Jimin looked over at Hoseok, "What's his deal?"

"I'm not sure, probably just sleep deprived."

The boys shrugged it off and continued walking and talking down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunchtime had finally arrived and the boys were sitting at their table in the center of the cafeteria as always.

Namjoon and Hoseok were scarfing down their expensive sushi, Jimin was looking around the cafeteria for the hot new guy he was talking about earlier, and Jungkook was quietly playing with his food.

Namjoon looked over at Jungkook, "Bro are you good? You've barely said a word all day." 

The other boys looked over and Jungkook sighed, "I'm fine. Just tired." 

Hoseok was about to speak, but he was cut off by a loud gasp from Jimin.

"That's him! That's the hot new guy," Hoseok and Namjoon glanced over to see a short, dark-haired male near the entrance to the cafeteria. 

He seemed to be talking to someone, but the boys couldn't see who it was because of the angle they were watching from.

Jungkook looked up when he heard all of his friends obnoxiously gasp.

He was met with the sight of the new boy, being followed by none other than Taehyung, whom he didn't recognize at first.

Taehyung had completely changed.

He was wearing tight-fitting blue jeans, a ripped black t-shirt, and an expensive-looking leather jacket.

He had his signature bandana tying back his hair, but today the bandana was pure white, and it was holding back his newly bright pink locks.

Jimin grumbled, realizing that the new boy and Taehyung were friends. He figured that anyone willing to be friends with such a "disgusting human being" must be one themselves.

Namjoon and Hoseok shrugged their shoulders and continued eating their sushi.

Jungkook couldn't take his eyes off of him. The way the pink balances out with his sun-kissed skin was mesmerizing.

Jungkook quickly looked away when he and Taehyung made eye contact.

"I'm so glad you're finally back Yoongi!" Taehyung said to the short male beside him.

"I'm indifferent I guess. I get more time to spend with my best friend, but now I have to do a bunch of homework because teachers think we don't have lives outside of school." 

Taehyung agreed and they sat down at their lunch table by the window.

A familiar figure was seen through Taehyung's peripheral vision and he turned away, not wanting to speak to the person.

"T-Tae?" The male stuttered.

"I don't think he wants to talk now Jackson," Yoongi stood up, creating a barrier between both males.

Jackson ignored Yoongi and focused on Taehyung, "Please Tae, you've got to listen to me. I really like you and I don't want to screw this up."

"You've already screwed up Jackson. Just go," Yoongi retorted.

Finally Taehyung looked up, like he was about to say something but felt hesitant to do so.

Jackson held his gaze on Taehyung for a second longer and stepped back, turning away from the boy he couldn't stop thinking about.

==============================


	17. Closure

Taehyung felt sad.

Not the normal everyday kind of sad that he always feels, but now it seems harder to understand.

He should feel happy now, well, happier than normal. His best friend is finally back at school so they can spend more time together,  his dad finally knows he's gay and isn't acting weird about it, and people aren't ridiculing him nearly as much as they used to. 

Things seem to be looking up for Taehyung, but he still feels like there's something missing.

Or maybe someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung was laying on his sunken mattress staring up at the ceiling, listening to Ivy by Frank Ocean, a fitting song for the way he was feeling at the moment.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a male entered his room abruptly.

The male stared at the Taehyung and smiled.

"Hey," The boy said.

Taehyung didn't know what to say to the boy in front of him.

"Jackson..."

"Sorry for coming without letting you know, your dad let me in," Jackson said shyly.

Taehyung didn't really know what to say. Just looking at the boy sent his emotions into overdrive.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk to you about everything. You never called, so I decided I needed to do this myself."

Taehyung became quickly confused, "Why were you under the impression that I'd call you?"

Jackson rose an eyebrow at the question.

"After we kissed at the party-"

"After we kissed I yelled at you to leave."

"No no after that. I found you in the hallway and we kissed again after I apologized. Did you forget?" 

"No I- never mind," Taehyung shook his head, "What have you come to talk about?"

Jackson was swaying and looking down at the floor like a little kid, "Well I wanted to talk about us."

"There is no us Jackson." He sighed heavily.

"Tae, I know what I did was wrong and stupid, and I won't ever do it again. I promise." Taehyung shook his head at the redundant apology.

"I don't think so. Promises were meant to be broken Jackson."

"Not this one. I really feel like we could be something great together! Don't you?" The worry in Jackson's eyes began to poke through.

"Jackson, I really really like you, but it just can't work between us. Even if you aren't an addict like me, just a high schooler having fun with his friends all the time. It's not healthy for me to be in a relationship with someone that wants to go out and party almost every night while I'm at home sober."

Tears were beginning to form in the corner of Taehyung's eyes.

"I don't have to go out with my friends anymore. I'll stay home with you and play video games or monopoly or something," Jackson pleaded.

"It's not fair of me to ask that of you. You can never get back all of the time that you'll be wasting on me if we go through with this. I think it's best that we just go our separate ways." Jackson understood and quickly nodded.

Before leaving, Jackson had one more thing to ask.

"Tae?" 

"Yes?"

"Would you mind doing one last favor for me before I go?"

Taehyung smiled, "Of course."

"Can we have just one more kiss?"

Taehyung stood up from his bed and slowly walked over to the door where Jackson was standing. They both needed this. One final request for closure.

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and lightly placed his lips on the brunette's. The kiss was filled with passion and regret.

Two boys that both fell for eachother, but the timing was never right, as always.

Taehyung pulled away after a bit and didn't look at the other boy, or else he might go back on everything he had said earlier.

Jackson opened the door and turned to Taehyung for one last comment, "You look good by the way. Pink suits you." He said in a sad, yet content tone, leaving Taehyung alone once again with his never-ending thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback- 4 years ago

Jungkook was laying in a silk hammock in his backyard peacefully.The summer sun was dimming slightly and the automatic fairy lights above the pool began to shine.

He was slowly swaying side-to-side awaiting the arrival of his closest friend. He and Jungkook had spent every day of summer together enjoying their time away from society. 

They would be going into high school soon, and they didn't know what to expect, but they knew it would be okay because they would have eachother. 

Jungkook's thoughts were interrupted when someone snuck up behind him. Jungkook screamed and slipped out of the hammock onto the obnoxiously green grass.

The other male couldn't contain his laughter and ended up falling onto the grass while clutching his stomach.

Jungkook glared at the taller male, "Taehyung! That wasn't funny!" 

Taehyung continued laughing while standing and attempting to help Jungkook stand up as well.

"I-it was pretty funny Kook." 

Jungkook thought of an idea and smirked to himself.

He hugged Taehyung and walked him closer to the edge of the pool.

"I missed you Tae. I'm glad you're back."

Taehyung gave the younger a weird look, "Jungkook, we saw eachother yesterday."

"I know, but I wanted to do this," Jungkook acted quickly and pushed Taehyung into the swimming pool directly behind them.

The older fell back, but still clung to Jungkook's shirt, pulling them both into the pool.

The brunette screamed as he felt the cold liquid splash into his face, then consume him entirely.

Once they surfaced, Jungkook pushed Taehyung away and glared at him.

"What was that for?"

Taehyung smirked, "If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me baby."

Jungkook huffed and exited the pool to grab a towel while Taehyung stayed floating on his back for a few minutes.

After the boys had dried off, they found themselves laying side-by-side on the grass staring at the stars in comfortable silence.

Jungkook turned his head to look at the older, who was staring straight up at the glistening sky above. The brunette turned back to the sky when he heard Taehyung speak.

"Kook?" 

Jungkook looked back at him, "Yeah?"

Taehyung continued looking up, "I- uh. I don't know how to say this," he seemed to be having an inner battle with himself.

"What is it?" Jungkook became slightly worried at Taehyung's behavior. He was always very outspoken and almost never nervous.

Taehyung sighed and spat it out, "I'm gay."

His whole body released the tension that he didn't notice build up inside him.

"Yes, and?"

Taehyung shot his head towards the younger.

"Huh?"

Jungkook locked eyes with the older, "Tae, you are the sweetest, most genuine person I've ever met. Whoever you choose to love shouldn't matter to me. I love you, and nothing can change that. I'm glad you could trust me with this."

Tears started to form in the corner of Taehyung's eyes, "Thank you so much Kookie. You have no idea what kind of weight has been lifted off of my shoulders from telling you that. You're my best friend, and I hope that never changes."

Jungkook tightly hugged Taehyung, "I promise it won't." 

'But promises were meant to be broken.'

==============================


	18. Where It All Began

Flashback- 2 years ago

Taehyung was sleeping in his bed while Jungkook laid next him.

Jungkook couldn't fall asleep due to the constant thoughts running through his mind.

The boys had slept next to eachother many times, but lately Jungkook felt different. Ever since Taehyung came out to him, he's had this glittering feeling rush through him when he and Taehyung are together.

He's never felt this way about anyone, let alone another male.

When Taehyung changes in front of him, he can't help but glance over and feel a rush of energy flow down to his lower half.

Like earlier that day.

The boys decided to go swimming in Jungkook's pool and Jungkook couldn't help but feel himself twitch at the sight in front of him.

Taehyung completely soaking wet. His swimming trunks sticking to his inner thighs. His signature bandana holding back his dark dirty blonde hair.

Jungkook has had enough.

So that night, while Taehyung was sleeping, Jungkook did the stupidest thing imaginable.

He had been thinking long and hard about the older boy, which caused him to become hard himself.

"Tae? A-are you awake?" 

No answer.

Jungkook looked at the boy sleeping soundly next to him and began to palm himself lightly. He imagined that the other boy was the one giving him so much pleasure.

He closed his eyes and imagined Tae on top of him, pumping him so fast he couldn't think.

Before he knew it, he was caressing Taehyung's thigh, wanting to feel some part of him.

"That's right baby. So so good," Jungkook moaned lightly.

He felt Taehyung shift to the other side of his body so now he was facing the younger, still asleep.

Jungkook didn't really care, as he was still petting the older's thigh, starting to give it gentle squeezes because Jungkook was close.

"Yes keep going. You're doing so good for me Tae," Jungkook was about to release when Taehyung's eyes flew open.

"Wha-what's going on?" Taehyung spoke wearily.

Jungkook was startled nonetheless. He swiftly jumped off the bed and headed towards the door, "I'm so sorry. I-I have to go." He slammed the door and ran to his house as fast as he could, leaving the older boy dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present

Taehyung and Jungkook were silently laying down on opposite sides of Taehyung's bedroom.

Both boys had things they wanted to say, but the words couldn't form themselves.

Jungkook was the first to speak, "Taehyung? A-are you awake?"

"Mmm," Taehyung replied.

"Can we talk?"

"Actually, I had something to ask you Jungkook." 

The younger squinted in confusion, then asked, "What's up?"

"Did you and Jackson kiss on Halloween?" 

Jungkook froze at Taehyung's bluntness.

"W-why would you even think to a-ask something like that?"

"Well when he came over the other day he said something about another kiss that we had shared, but I remember nothing of the sort. I also know that we were wearing the same costume, and with Jackson being a little tipsy and the broken lights, anything could've happened."

Jungkook crossed his arms in negation, "Well Yeah, but I never kissed that weasel."

"Oh come on, Jungkook. Not even a small peck?"

"Well h-he kissed me okay! He thought I was you and after he pressed his chapped gross lips against mine, he ran away."

"It makes so much sense now. Did he say something about giving him a call?"

Jungkook nodded his head while looking down at the floor.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Taehyung asked.

"I umm, I-I uhhh-"

Taehyung sat up, "Just spit it out Jeon."

"I'm sorry," Jungkook quietly mumbled almost incoherently.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I just realized that I never apologized."

Taehyung let out a humorless chuckle, "Yeah you're an ass. I never expected as much from you."

Jungkook sent a glare Taehyung's way, "Hey I'm trying to make up for that, okay? I really am sorry Kim. I caused you so much pain throughout the years I can't even fathom."

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard in my life, can you atleast try to be a bit sincere?" 

Jungkook finally let it all out.

"Fine! You wanna hear a fucking apology?! What happened that night 2 years ago was the biggest fucking mistake I've ever made. I was a horny little bitch that couldn't keep it in my pants. I shouldn't have put you in that position just to satisfy my own sexual curiosities. The next day I told everyone I knew that you had raped me and for what? Absolutely nothing! I honestly don't even care if anyone found out that I like guys, but I was just scared that I ruined our friendship by my actions. Turns out that it was going to happen anyway."

Jungkook's face turned a deep red and his breathing rapidly increased. Taehyung just stared at the pathetic boy in front of him.

"I just have one question for you Jeon. Why were you even using me for your 'sexual curiosities?'" Taehyung asked hesitantly, because he already knew the answer. He just wanted Jungkook to admit it.

Jungkook huffed, "Because I was fucking in love with you Tae!"

Taehyung's breath hitched at the younger's blunt words.

"I loved you so much. You were the sweetest person I've ever met and you always put everyone's happiness above yours. You were there for me even before my parents came into all of their money. You were the only true friend I've ever had." 

Jungkook doesn't know how to feel. He finally admitted to Taehyung the feelings he's been suppressing for years. He's never been put in this kind of position before. 

"K."

Jungkook's entire demeanor changed like a flip of a switch.

"K? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Taehyung sighed, "Jungkook I accept your apology, but I just don't think I can ever forgive you for what you've done. If you would've told everyone the truth then maybe I could, but it's been 2 years and you're still keeping up the lie. It shows me your true character, which is why I'm glad we went our separate ways. It's getting late, you should go to sleep."

Taehyung went to his bed and turned off the light, leaving Jungkook frozen in the middle of the dark room, feeling confused and distraught.

==============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry this chapter sucks I promise to do better


	19. Anatomy

Much has changed in the past few weeks for the two boys.

Jungkook and Taehyung don't speak to eachother, just like before their strange living arrangement came about.

Jackson stopped showing up at AA meetings, and he was rarely spotted at school anymore.

Things seemed to be back to the way they were not too long ago, but they weren't happy.

Jungkook's day was going swimmingly. He went to all of his classes and zoned out, ate lunch while pretending to listen to his loud and stupid friends, and now he was sitting in anatomy class staring at the blue ceiling above him.

He hadn't paid attention to a word the teacher said all period until he mentioned something about a group project.

"I have assigned each of you a partner and you will create a model of the neuromuscular junction. You have three days in class to work and we will present them to the class on Friday," The monotoned teacher spoke softly.

"I'll read out your names and you can use this time to exchange any contact information with your partner if you wish to work outside of class. Yugyeom and Bambam will be paired together, followed by Jimin and Namjoon." The said boys high-fived eachother, and Jungkook frowned because they were his only friends in the class.

"Next is Sana and Jihyo, then Jungkook and Yoongi," Jungkook shot his head up and looked to the very back of the room and his eyes met Yoongi's. 

He honestly completely forgot that he was in the class because he sits in the back and sleeps almost everyday.

The teacher continued listing off names while Jungkook looked at his desk. He felt annoyed because he usually gets paired up with a straight-A student that will do all of the work for him, but this time his partner is just as much of a slacker as he is.

"Now that you all have your partners, you have the rest of the class period to discuss ideas for your project. Please use your time wisely."

Jungkook waved at Yoongi to come sit with him at his desk, but the older didn't move. With an obnoxious grumble, Jungkook stood and sat in the empty desk next to Yoongi.

"So you're going to do this whole project thing yourself right?" Yoongi spoke without so much as glancing at the younger.

"Hell no. Look, we both hate eachother, but there's nothing we can do about it, so let's try and finish this thing as fast as we can."

Yoongi nodded and handed Jungkook his phone.

"Put your number in so we can meet up somewhere to work. Are you free tonight?"

Jungkook nodded while typing in his digits and  quickly walked back to his own desk at the front of the room to chat with his friends.

At the end of the day, Yoongi met up with Taehyung at his locker since he was Tae's ride home. 

Yoongi walked over and leaned on the lockers next to Taehyung as a greeting.

"Do you wanna do something Yoongs? I was thinking of going to the movies or maybe grab a bite to eat."

Yoongi pressed his lips together thinking of an excuse to tell the other boy, "Sorry I can't tonight. I have a-umm family thing."

Taehyung lightly mumbled an 'okay' and started walking to the parking lot beside the older boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Jungkook was looking at Taehyung's bookshelf. For the few months that he'd been staying there, he never really noticed it other than the picture that Jungkook had taken when they were younger.

He noticed that the older enjoyed poetry as well as many classics, such as Stephen King, Victor Hugo, Edgar Allan Poe, etc. 

Jungkook admired his taste in literature, knowing that he couldn't get through a single page of any book without pictures.

His thoughts are interrupted by a text from Yoongi stating 'I'm here.'

Jungkook grabbed his spiral anatomy notebook and on his way out, noticed Jin-Soo enjoying a cup of tea on the couch.

He smiled, "Hey Jungkook. Is that Yoongi's car I see out there?" 

Jungkook stuttered, "I don't- I don't know. I'm going out. Don't wait up," He quickly ran out of the door and into Yoongi's car.

Yoongi gave Jungkook an awkward look, "Bro, you good?"

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah why?"

Yoongi shook his head, "Nevermind. We're going to my place since it's quieter there, so we can focus."

The younger boy didn't say a word the entire car ride to Yoongi's home. It's not like they had much to talk about anyways.

Once they arrived, Jungkook looked around the house with a smile of satisfaction. Since Yoongi was friends with Taehyung, he assumed that he'd also live in a trailer park or at least someplace of lower class, but he was quite wrong. 

He definitely wasn't expecting a second floor or a large backyard with a jacuzzi.

Yoongi threw his bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked the younger boy.

"I'm not thirsty," Jungkook articulated.

Yoongi gave a light sigh and rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to be kind."

"Look Yoongi, I'm not here to act friendly or anything. I just want to get this project over with so we can go back to pretending eachother doesn't exist." 

"Okay then, let's get started," Yoongi nodded.

By 9pm, the boys had completed most of the research they needed for their model.

Jungkook stood up and grabbed his bag, "Well I think I'm gonna head out. I don't want to wake Tae and have him yell at me again. Not really in the mood for an argument."

Before Jungkook could walk out, Yoongi grabbed his wrist, "About that. Could you maybe not tell him that we're doing this?" 

Jungkook gave a confused look, "Why? It's just a school project."

Yoongi sighed, "I know, but he's just going to make a big deal out of it."

Jungkook pulled his hand away and nodded, "Yeah alright. See you tomorrow." 

"Yup."

==============================


	20. Partners

For the next few days, Yoongi and Jungkook had went straight to Yoongi's place after school to work on their project.

 

When Jungkook left the other night they continued to text so they could still be somewhat productive. So far they have the outline of what they were going to make finished.

 

Their teacher decided that he wanted the students to also write a two page essay about the muscular system that they would read aloud to the class, so he pushed back the presentation date to the end of next week.

 

Being partners was a little awkward at first for them, but now they could hold a civilized conversation, which is major progress for them.

 

Yoongi took a break from cutting out paper and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to drink.

 

Jungkook noticed and yelled, "Yo get me a Dr. Pepper while you're in there, preferably cold."

 

Yoongi turned to look at the younger, "I don't have that shit here. It makes your pussy stank."

 

Jungkook chuckled, "Well good thing I don't have 2 X's."

 

Yoongi raised his eyebrows, "What the hell does that mean?"

 

"Chromosomes," Jungkook said.

 

Yoongi snickered, "Seems like you've got too many of them my dude," He mumbled to himself.

 

Jungkook threw a crumpled piece of paper at the older male, "Bro shut up, that's offensive."

 

Yoongi glowered at him, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been plenty offended in my lifetime. I'm just trying to return the favor."

 

Jungkook stares at the older for a second.

 

"You sure are unlike anyone I've ever known."

 

"Probably because everyone you've ever spoken to is a total asshat, except for Tae,"

 

Jungkook nodded, "I guess."

 

Meanwhile, Taehyung is laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, which he finds himself doing much more often lately.

 

It's been quite lonely for the past few days because his only friend seems to be too busy for him.

 

He's recently been motivated to start writing. Taehyung has always enjoyed classic literature and poetry.

 

The raw nostalgia that fills his soul when he writes is a feeling that can't be replaced by anything. Poetry is the only way he feels he can fully express his deepest emotions fully.

 

Taehyung hasn't told anyone about his deep passion, especially Yoongi because he knows that he will always ask about it.

 

His new roommate is almost always occupying Taehyung's room, so it's been harder for Taehyung to pull out his pen and paper and sit down for a while to get his true feelings out. His poems are very personal, so he only ever writes when he's alone.

 

As soon as ink meets paper, the words quickly come spewing out of his mind that he's struggling to get them all to sound coherent.

 

_Detonate my heart,_

_Break my smile,_

_Violate my soul,_

_Make me bleed out my insecurities._

_You’ve already killed me once,_

_Why not again?_

 

After he felt satisfied with himself, he walked over to the shelf to put his journal back, but he fumbled and dropped it when he heard the door opening.

 

He swiftly grabbed the journal and threw it under his bed so the brunette walking in wouldn't notice it.

 

"I'm home Tae-" Jungkook walked through the door and saw the older on the floor, "What's going on?"

 

Taehyung gulped, "Nothing."

 

Jungkook dropped his backpack near the bed and shrugged, "Okay then, I'm gonna take a nap, so try not to be loud."

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and sighed with relief that the younger didn't notice his journal.

 

Jungkook began snoring and Taehyung walked out to the kitchen and received a text from Yoongi stating, 'Yo let's hang tonight, I'm already here.'

 

Taehyung couldn't say no since Yoongi was already parked outside of his home, so he grabbed his jacket and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook and Taehyung were both awakened the next morning by Taehyung's obnoxiously loud alarm.

 

Jungkook shifted under the sheets, "What time is it?"

 

"6:30," Taehyung let out.

 

Jungkook sat up at the speed of light, "What?! We have to be at school in 30 minutes. Shit, I forgot to turn on my alarm," Jungkook jumped out of his makeshift bed and ran to grab some clothes out of the dresser.

 

Taehyung was calmly laying bed still, "This is why I take nightly showers so I don't have to rush in the morning."

 

Jungkook scowled at the older and turned on the shower, "You don't understand, my hair has to be at a specific dampness in order to work with the product correctly. If not then I'd go around looking flat as hell, kinda like you actually," Jungkook chuckled when he noticed Taehyung glare back at him.

 

After ten minutes of listening to Jungkook stomp around and curse at himself in the shower, he heard the water stop, then grabbed some clothes to change into.

 

As Jungkook was running out of the bathroom, he tripped on his backpack, causing him to fall onto the floor along with all of the contents in his bag.

 

"Shit!" Jungkook yelled while Taehyung let out a chuckle and walked into the restroom to change.

 

Jungkook grabbed all of the books under Taehyung's bed and threw them into his backpack.

 

Taehyung entered the room while Jungkook was waiting for Hoseok by the front door ready to go.

 

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Hoseok's car horn signaled Jungkook's cue to leave.

 

When Taehyung noticed the other had left, he ran back to his room to look under the bed. He stuck his arm out to reach for his journal he'd previously hidden there, but he felt nothing but the cold wooden floor against his skin.

 

He began frantically waving his arm around under the bed and he couldn't find it. Taehyung stuck his head under and his eyes widened in fear when he noticed it wasn't there.

 

He heard Yoongi's car honking obnoxiously outside of his trailer and he knew that he had no more time to look, so he reluctantly stood up and headed off to school with Yoongi, feeling slightly fearful of what would happen if his journal found itself in the wrong hands.

 

==============================


	21. The Notes

Jungkook didn't notice that he possessed Taehyung's journal until the end of the day in algebra class.

He was searching his backpack for his algebra textbook when he came across a small pink colored notebook that he's never seen before.

Intrigued, he opened it up and flipped through the different poems when one caught his eye.

'He's pretty. Everyone knows it. He's the kind of pretty you see when you watch a sunset; cliche. Pretty like a lollipop-licking leopard; hard to understand. Pretty like the feeling you get when you eat too many sweets. It's sickening. But luckily for me... Pretty doesn't last very long.'

Jungkook's eyes widened when he realized who the journal belonged to. 

When the bell to next period rang, he shut the notebook and shoved it back into his bag.

He entered his anatomy class and sat in the back next to the presumably sleeping Yoongi. Jungkook pulled out his laptop and lightly smacked the older with it to wake him up.

Yoongi shot his head up and smacked Jungkook in the back of his head in retaliation. 

"Bro, What the hell was that for?" Jungkook whined.

Yoongi looked at the younger, "I wasn't even asleep dumbass. Now I was thinking about the essay, and I don't know if we should write about muscle contraction or the ways that they communicate with the rest of the body."

Jungkook hummed, "Whatever you think is easier."

"Well what do you think?" 

Jungkook thought for a second, "Uhh, the first one."

Yoongi Shut Jungkook's laptop, "Dude, what's your deal? Just pick one."

Jungkook sighed, then reluctantly spoke, "Look, I really don't understand any of this okay? I've kinda just been nodding along with what you have to say and make everything look pretty."

"So you don't know anything about muscles whatsoever?" Jungkook shook his head.

Yoongi leaned back in his chair, shaking his head, "I guess i could tutor you, if you want." 

The younger wasn't too thrilled with the idea, "I'm not really into the whole tutoring thing."

"Well too bad, because I can't let your lack of knowledge make me fail this assignment. We'll meet at my place tonight and we'll work on the essay, together."

Jungkook nodded, then heard the bell ring to signal the end of the school day.

By the time Jungkook reached the trailer park, he noticed he was alone, so he jumped onto Taehyung's bed and pulled out the pink journal from earlier.

He continued flipping through the pages and an interesting idea popped into his head.

He dug through his backpack to find a black pen and flipped the journal back to the first page. He was about to write in it but before he could, he heard the screen door open, so he stood up and hid the journal in his small drawer that contained his clothes.

Before he knew it, Taehyung came stomping into the room, "Do you have it?"

Jungkook looked at the older in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Jeon. You had to have picked it up this morning."

The younger only shook his head, "Picked what up?"

"You don't remember seeing a pink notebook anywhere?" The younger shook his head once again.

Taehyung walked over to Jungkook's backpack and dumped the contents onto the floor. 

Jungkook stood up, "What the hell? Twice in one day, really?"

Taehyung looked up, "What do you mean twice in one day?"

Jungkook sighed and began putting his books back into his bag, "After first period someone bumped into me and all of my shit fell out in the middle of the hallway," Jungkook lied.

Taehyung's breath hitched at the words.

"T-that means that anyone in the school could have it," he mumbled to himself.

"What's the big deal anyway? Is it filled with your deepest, darkest secrets?" Jungkook chuckled.

Taehyung stood up and threw a book at the younger, "Shut up Jeon. That notebook was personal. Now anyone could be reading it right now." He put his head in his hands, "What am I gonna do?"

Jungkook walked over and awkwardly patted Taehyung's back, "It's okay, I mean they probably don't know it's you." 

Taehyung moved away from Jungkook's touch, "Whatever."

Jungkook looked over at the clock on Taehyung's night stand and realized he was late to meet at Yoongi's house.

He grabbed his bag and walked down the street to Yoongi's place. He didn't live far, but Jungkook hated walking anywhere. 

When he reached the house, him and Yoongi spent the next few hours studying and enjoying eachother's company for once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung walked into school the next day feeling panicked. 

It's different when everyone sees you differently because of a rumor, but it's much more threatening when they have your real feelings right at their fingertips.

He strolled into his first period and took his seat in the middle of the classroom, grabbed his pencil, ready to learn.

With the anxiety over his journal getting to him, he vigorously tapped his pencil on his desk, making a rather annoying sound.

"Cut it out freak," Some kid- whose name he can't seem to remember- spat out.

Taehyung looked at the the boy and stopped the pencil's movement, but unknowingly began tapping his foot on the hard tile floor.

The same boy turned glare at Taehyung and spoke again, "Bro, are you deaf?"

Taehyung mumbled out a quick apology and faced the front, hearing the tardy bell ring.

Taehyung's eyes wandered around the room out of boredom and they landed on a small pink journal-like item poking out of the same boy's backpack.

Taehyung ran up to the backpack and dumped out all of its contents onto the tile floor next to him.

He grabbed the pink journal and opened it, but frowned when he found nothing other than tacky love letters that were sprayed with a sweet-scented perfume.

He looked up from the journal to be met with a fist to his nose.

Meanwhile Jungkook was sitting in the courtyard skipping class to read through more of Taehyung's poems.

He had a pen pulled out and scribbled down his own notes into the notebook. 

Jungkook was currently reading a story about the night Taehyung came out to him, so Jungkook wrote 'Sounds like it was a beautiful evening. I bet the stars shined as bright as day.'

For some reason, Jungkook didn't want Taehyung knowing that he had his journal, so his notes were very vague.

He tore out the poem and folded it twice, then headed to Taehyung's locker to slip it in.

Soon after, the ending bell rang and Taehyung came walking out of the classroom with his bandaged nose, headed straight for his locker.

He opened it and a small white paper fell onto the ground. His eyes widened when he realized what it was, then looked around the hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of the culprit in the sea of students passing by.

==============================


	22. Who Are You?

The past few days have been pretty confusing for Taehyung to say the least. He would visit his locker everyday after school to find a new note for himself.

At first, they were just small comments on his poems, but they slowly became more endearing.

Yesterday, the note said "I find myself lost in translation when I think about you. You're all of the things that I aspire to be. Never stop being yourself."

He reached inside his locker to grab his new note, but there wasn't one. He shrugged and reluctantly shut his locker to meet Yoongi outside in the courtyard.

 

Meanwhile, Jungkook was being held back in last period because he was late, so the teacher made him make up the time afterwards. 

He grew anxious because he didn't get a chance to put his note in Taehyung's locker. He doesn't really know what he's trying to accomplish by writing them, but the thought of putting a smile on Taehyung's face almost makes him smile a little bit too. 

Maybe it was just guilt from all of the pain he's caused Taehyung over the years, and he's finally understanding how terribly he treated him.

When his stupid teacher finally released him from the classroom, he jogged to Taehyung's locker to slip in the note for Taehyung to read in the morning.

He shut the locker and right behind it stood Yoongi. Jungkook jumped, startled by the older's presence.

"Yoongi! You scared the shit out of me," Jungkook said.

Yoongi eyes the younger, "What are you doing to Taehyung's locker?"

Jungkook looked away, "N-nothing."

"Jeon, quit being shady."

Jungkook sighed, "I'm leaving notes for Taehyung in his locker."

Yoongi rose an eyebrow, "Notes?"

Jungkook nodded.

"Like Love Notes?" 

Jungkook quickly shook his head, "Eww no. Just compliments and stuff."

Yoongi slowly nodded, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you giving Taehyung compliments? What's the point?" 

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, "I-I don't know. Can we just change the subject please?"

Yoongi nodded then lightly yanked on the younger's arm, "Just don't do anything stupid. He's still my best friend and if you do anything to hurt him I won't hesitate."

"Hesitate to what?"

Yoongi lightly smirked, "You do know how I was suspended from school before right?"

Jungkook gulped and nodded his head.

"Good," Yoongi slung his arm around the younger's shoulder, "Now let's go to mine so we can practice for our presentation tomorrow."

"What about Taehyung?" Jungkook asked.

Yoongi continued walking, "He said he wanted to walk home. He says it 'cleanses his soul' or some shit."

Jungkook nodded and they headed over to Yoongi's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Jungkook was walking in the hall with Hoseok and Jimin. They were having some random argument over a movie.

"I'm telling you, Sharpay isn't the villain, Troy is," Jimin said.

Hoseok shook his head, "Are you joking? Troy is just trying out new things."

"Sharpay's ambition in life was to become a famous actress, and now some big clunky basketball star comes by to steal her dream away from her!" 

"Yeah but she didn't have to lie and scheme. Plus she obviously wasn't good enough anyway since 'some big clunky basketball star' beat her out," Hoseok snapped.

Meanwhile, Jungkook saw Taehyung walking to his locker. He stared intently as he watched the older open his locker and see a new note slip out. 

Taehyung picked it up and quickly unfolded the thin paper. He read the note carefully, 'Sorry I couldn't get this to you yesterday, but my teacher is a total asshat. I'm starting to run out of poems in this notebook of yours, but I don't want to stop this.Whatever 'this' may be. I'd like to see you write me back sometime. ;)"

So Taehyung dropped his backpack and rummaged through it to look for something to write with. 

He pulled out a red pen and scribbled on the backside of the note, threw it in his locker, and shut the door.

He turned around and noticed Jungkook looking at him, and his smile quickly faltered. Jungkook looked away and Taehyung began walking to first period.

"Jungkook."

The boy turned his head toward the voice, "What?"

"Team Troy or Team Sharpay?" Jimin asked, Hoseok staring at him intently.

Jungkook pushed past them, "Team Ryan. Now get to class losers."

Jimin and Hoseok looked at eachother, shrugged, and ran off to first period.

When he no longer saw them in the hallway, he stepped over to Taehyung's locker. 

The school they attend is really old, so a small bang on the lockers will automatically unlock them.

Jungkook hit his fist up against the locker and it cracked open slightly. He reached inside to read the note that Taehyung left for him.

The note said 'Who are you?'

Taehyung left the pen in his locker for his "pen-pal" to write in a response, so Jungkook wrote back 'You'll just have to find out for yourself. ;)'

Jungkook set the pen and paper down and closed the locker, revealing Namjoon walking towards him.

Namjoon smiled brightly, "Hi Kook."

"Hey Joon," Jungkook gave a half-smile back to him.

Namjoon looked over at the lockers, then back at the younger confused, "Isn't that Taehyung's locker that you were just rummaging through?"

Jungkook scoffed, "Eww no. Why would I be looking in that freak's locker?"

Namjoon shrugged it off and continued walking with Jungkook to class.

 

Last period came along and it was finally time for Jungkook and Yoongi's presentation.

It ended up going pretty well. The model was complete and accurate, and the presentation went smoothly, except for the end when the teacher asked Jungkook a question about ligand-gated ion channels, and he just blanked.

Their teacher gave them their grades at the end of class. 

Jungkook ran up to Yoongi elated, "We got a B!"

Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but we could've done better."

Jungkook shook his head, "Yoongi, this is the best grade I've ever gotten on a major project like this. I mean, sure I've paid kids to do projects for me and they do really good, but I've never gotten a good grade on anything I've worked on myself."

"Well I couldn't have done it without you my dude," Yoongi voiced.

Jungkook smiled, "We should go celebrate! Let's get ice cream."

Yoongi sighed, but nodded his head, and they ran out of the almost-empty classroom.

They were both too preoccupied with the thought of frozen cream that they didn't notice three boys staring at them, confused.

==============================


	23. Bowling, Sort-of

When Jungkook was a young boy, he was very lonely working in a big mansion with no other kids to play with.Then he met Taehyung, and made a lifelong friend, or so he thought.

Soon after, his parents sat him down and told him that they didn't work for the "mean man" anymore. In fact, they bought out the mansion from him and took it for their own.

Jungkook never questioned how his parents came into so much money so quickly because he was finally happy.

He could finally run around upstairs without any backlash, and he didn't have to open the door for anyone else for the rest of his life.

He could finally invite Taehyung inside without needing to hide or keep him quiet. He now had the whole mansion to himself, and didn't have to share with anyone. He was finally free.

Who knew what it would turn him into?

Taehyung was just starting to get over his parent's divorce when he knocked on the door of Jungkook's mansion. He thought he was pathetic crying over his parents splitting up when there were hundreds of kids that don't have parents at all, so he wanted to make a difference in their lives.

Taehyung didn't have any friends at school. He was a quiet bookworm that grew up in a trailer park, so that doesn't make him the most approachable person.

He was used to being alone though, since he didn't have any siblings, his parents were the only people he spoke to regularly.

Meeting Jungkook was the thing he needed to get his mind off of his parent's split. They spent everyday with eachother and never kept any secrets between them. Their bond was unbreakable.

Or so they thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook was sitting on his bed mat, picking out his clean laundry from the basket. When he lived in his old house, he never even had to touch his laundry, but here, his parents told him to "man up" and act like an adult for once.

Once he finished picking out only his clothes, he set down the still-full basket in the living room. He wasn't going to do more than he had to. He sat back down in his room and threw his clothes into his drawer. 

Yoongi came walking out of the washroom and jumped onto Taehyung's bed. 

After ice cream, they went to the trailer so Yoongi could wait for Taehyung.

Jungkook sat up while looking around and decided to break the overbearing silence between them, "So how did you and Taehyung meet?"

Yoongi gave himself a tight-lipped smile, "Well let's just say that him and I, we saved eachother."

"How romantic!" Jungkook said sarcastically.

Yoongi threw a pillow at the younger, "Not like that, you moron. We first met at a party. We were both drunk off of our asses, we could barely stand. We bumped into eachother and somehow we got into a fist fight. It didn't last long, considering we kept throwing punches that couldn't make contact, then we passed out on the couch. It must've been pretty funny to watch, though," Yoongi snickered, remembering the old times.

"How did you two 'save eachother?'" Jungkook asked.

"I found him at his lowest point, as he did with me. We both become very close and decided to hold eachother accountable for our actions, and started attending AA meetings together." Jungkook nodded.

"Speaking of which, one of our close friends from AA is one-year sober as of today, so we're all going out to party."

Jungkook gave him a confused look, "Where are a bunch of alcoholics gonna go out to party?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The older asked, "We're going bowling!" Yoongi smiled.

Jungkook chuckled, "Of course."

Taehyung came walking through the bedroom door with a confused look on his face. He looked at Yoongi, "What are you doing here?" 

Yoongi stood up, "I came to take you to the bowling alley. It's Mark's one-year anniversary, remember?"

Taehyung nodded, "Right, sorry I forgot," He turned to Jungkook, "What about you?"

"Umm, I live here?"

Taehyung eyed Jungkook with another nod, then turned back to Yoongi, "Let's get going then." 

The two boys walked out of the trailer, leaving Jungkook alone with his thoughts, until his phone rang.

He noticed Hoseok's name on the caller id and picked it up, "Hey."

"Jungkook, I need you to come to mine asap."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, and hurry your ass up," Hoseok quickly ended the call.

Jungkook wasn't in the mood to deal with his friends, but he reluctantly put on his shoes and walked over to the nearby neighborhood.

He walked in without knocking and stepped up the stairs to the lounge. He was not-so nicely greeted by his three best friends.

"What the hell is up, Jeon?" Jimin said aggressively while Hoseok and Namjoon squinted at him.

"Dude what's your problem?" 

The three boys looked at eachother and Namjoon chose to speak first.

"We saw you hanging out with Taehyung's friend after school."

"The hot one."

"Jimin, stop talking," Hoseok uttered, "We just want to know why you were with him. Are you friends or something?"

Jungkook glared, "I don't have to explain anything to you guys." He turned his back, but felt his shoulder spin around to face the boys again.

"Actually, you do. We're your best friends, which means no secrets. Unless you want us to spill some of yours..." 

"Are you kidding me? We were just partners for that anatomy project and we did really well, so we celebrated." Jungkook stated.

Jimin eyed him, "How did you celebrate?"

Jungkook stared Jimin down, "He just dropped me off at home and I gave him a beer, nothing special." 

Jimin hummed, then looked at Namjoon to continue. Namjoon slung his arm around Jungkook, "You're just lucky that we were the ones that saw you two. If it were anyone else, who knows what they would think." 

Jungkook nodded, "You're right, thanks." He nodded, not meaning any of the words coming out of his own mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi and Taehyung showed up a few minutes late to the bowling alley, since Taehyung insisted that they stop by the store to get Mark a gift.

They entered the building and told the lady tending the front desk that they were meeting a group of people.

They quickly recognized the loud group of people at the end lane.

Taehyung ran up and hugged Mark, congratulating him while Yoongi stood behind talking to some of their other friends.

Taehyung let go of the hug and handed Mark his present, which looked like a box of cigarettes.

Mark looked up at him confused, "Do you want me to get a nicotine addiction now?"

Taehyung chuckled and shook his head, "No silly, they're fake. Open it."

Mark opened up the box and put a "cigarette" in his mouth, "Tastes like mint."

Taehyung smiled brightly and nodded, "It's a mint candy stick! Do you like it?"

Mark chuckled, "I love it Tae, thanks," Mark looked over at the group, "Jackson, you've got to see this."

Taehyung's smile was wiped right off his face at the sound of his name. He turned to Mark, "H-How do you know Jackson?"

"My friend Yugyeom introduced us. He's a pretty cool dude."

He just couldn't get away from Jackson. Taehyung snickered humorlessly and quickly stepped towards Yoongi. 

Yoongi saw Taehyung in distress and looked over to where Jackson was standing, looking over at the two boys.

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung with a worried look, "Do you want to leave?"

Taehyung nodded quickly and pulled Yoongi out of the alley, without saying anything to anyone.

They reached Yoongi's car and as soon as the doors shut, Taehyung silently stared out of the window.

"Do you want to go home?" Yoongi quietly asked.

Taehyung didn't answer, but Yoongi started driving anyway. He didn't really know what home was to him anymore. 

==============================


End file.
